Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Lovers' Bond
by JCHudson
Summary: In the dark of night, a young woman on the cusp of adulthood, goes to meet a young man, whom she has known for a couple of years. Before she departs to chase her dreams, she has something important to tell him. What will occur will be something she will never forget.
1. All of Me

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Lovers' Bond

All of Me

* * *

Author's note: This is rated M for a reason. If you're under the age of 18, I highly recommend not reading this. It's ultimately you're decision to read this, and I can't stop you, but you've been warned.

* * *

It was dark inside the old Poppo Time garage. As she looked around the moonlit room that she stood in, her fondest memories of her friends began playing through her mind just like in a movie. She could see Jack and Crow bickering in the corner, something about Jack spending too much of their money on some expensive coffee that came from a local cafe - Cafe Le Green - just from across the street, and Crow worrying that they may not be able to pay their rent for this month. Bruno typing away at the boys' computer, most likely searching for new and improved engine design models for the boys' runners to compete in the World Racing Grand Prix. Off in the distance, she could hear the twins - Leo and Luna - playing a game of Duel Monsters, with Leo losing again for the third time, and begging Luna to play him again for a best five out of seven. She smiled fondly at the memory. She had always felt like a big sister to the twins, especially Luna, someone that she could relate to. Then she began thinking of _him._ Yusei.

Watching him defuse Crow and Jack's argument, helping Bruno with the engine designs and modifications, giving helpful tips and advice for both of the twins, and then coming to her. Helping her learn how to ride a Duel Runner by learning how to skate,- the twins persisted that it was a date, and though she liked the thought, she had denied it every time - helping her with her physics homework, showing her how to fix up her Duel Runner on her own, if he or the guys were never around, saving her in her time of need, comforting her when she felt alone. He had done so much for her, more than anyone, even her parents. Even Sayer, and he never asked for anything in return, except her friendship. And she loved him for it. Not just for his attractive good looks, but for his personality and character. She thought it was funny. At first, she couldn't stand him, but eventually she grew to appreciate him and his company. Appreciation evolving into friendship, which led to attraction, and ultimately...love. Which was why she was here in the first place. She wanted to tell Yusei how she really felt for him, personally before she went off to study in Germany to become a doctor.

Akiza sighed to herself, "So many memories...I'm going to miss this place. I'm going to miss them all, especially Yusei."

She was busy collecting her thoughts, and contemplating how she was going to tell Yusei how she really feels before she left, knowing if she doesn't, she'll regret it for the rest of her life.

 _"I don't know what to say. How should I tell him my feelings? Maybe I should just leave - no! I can't do that! I've already come this far, and I'm not turning back now! He deserves to know, besides, if I don't do this now, I may not get another chance, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life, even if he doesn't feel the same way about me, at least he'll know how much I care for him."_

So lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the garage door opening before it was too late. In the reflection of the window, and thanks to the moonlight illuminating the darkened room, she could see the silhouette of Yusei's unique hair style in the entryway.

 _"Oh, crap! He's here!"_ Taking a deep breath she prepared to confess to the love of her life, _"Okay, it's now, or never..."_

Yusei stood in the entryway to the garage in surprise. He didn't expect to see Akiza to say goodbye until tomorrow, "Akiza?" _"Hm? What's she doing here at this time of night? I didn't expect anyone to come by tonight."_

He began walking towards the light switch to see better, but Akiza's voice stopped him in his tracks, "Wait, Yusei. Leave the lights off, please."

Yusei was puzzled as to why she would want the lights to remain off, but he didn't question it, as he walked back towards where Akiza was standing, eventually stopping a short distance away.

Her back was still turned to him before she began speaking, "Sorry, Yusei. I can't show you my face right now."

Yusei remained quiet as Akiza continued to talk, when she turned to the right looking up at the moon, high in the starry night sky through the window, "I've just been standing here thinking about a lot of things, everything really. So, you're the only one who will remain in New Domino from now on?"

As she was talking, she began to think to herself, and how sad she felt leaving him behind, _"I don't like you being all by yourself Yusei. I know that you won't leave the city, not yet anyway. Not until you're sure that it and it's people are safe, and that your Fortune Mainframe project is safe and ready; I just don't want you to be alone in this..."_

Yusei let her finish before voicing his concern, "Yeah, so what's wrong? You look upset."

Akiza inwardly smiled before turning to face Yusei completely, _"That's just like you, Yusei. Always putting everyone's needs before your own. I really am going to miss you."_

 _"_ I just wanted to tell you that I've always loved-".

She couldn't do it. It was hard enough already, standing there talking to him, telling Yusei her true feelings for him and leaving him behind would be too hard to bear, so she decided if she couldn't voice it directly, maybe she could go for a different approach, _"Damn it! I can't do it! Why can't I just say those three damn words! Who am I kidding? I know exactly why, but if I can't say it directly, maybe-"_

Shaking her head no, she instead said something that was different, but hopefully Yusei would catch on, that it meant the same as what she intended to say first, "I loved that I got to meet you, Yusei."

Yuesi stood there perplexed for a moment before quickly understanding what she was trying to say, _"I understand, Akiza. I feel the same way."_

"Me too, Akiza."

That brought a smile to her face. Knowing that he understood her situation, and reciprocated her feelings put her at ease, and she became overjoyed. Not long afterwards, she brought up the first time that they had met.

"You know, when we first met Yusei, I honestly thought you were a pretty scary person."

It wasn't the Mark of he Crimson Dragon that had scared her the first time they met, back in the Daimon Area of New Domino, it wasn't even the criminal mark adorning the left side of his face. It was his eyes. Those big, beautiful, colbalt blue eyes of his that scared her the most. They were as vast as the oceans and as mysterious as the cosmos. They held a certain power over her. The power to peer and see through all of her pain and suffering, down to who she really was at the time; a beautiful young woman, still trying to find her real place in the world, running away from her scarred past.

Then Akiza heard the most surprising thing coming from Yusei; laughter. He was genuinely laughing, _"Is he laughing?! I can't remember a time when I ever heard that from HIM before!"_

At first, she thought he was laughing at her, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized she didn't care, _"He has a beautiful smile. Sometimes I wish he did it more often. I'm glad I got to see it before-"_

She couldn't finish the thought without choking up. This would be the last time they would be speaking face to face for what could be a very long time, and she didn't want to think about that at the moment. She was pulled away from her thoughts when Yusei's laughter died down, and he started speaking up again, _"_ Oh, man, I haven't laughed like that in a long time, thanks for that Akiza. And honestly, I feel the same, you were pretty frightening yourself when we first met."

Now that was certainly a surprise to her. She knew she was pretty scary herself, but she never even considered that Yusei of all people was scared of her. For crying out loud, he jumped towards her during their very first confrontation!

"I was scared what might have happened if you had beaten me, and what could happen to the team should you have won."

Now that wasn't cool at all, from Akiza's point of view it sounded as if Yusei thought if she had won the Fortune Cup back then, then the Signers never would have been brought together, and the Dark Signers would've taken over. Akiza balled up one of her free, petite hands into a fist and brought it up to her chest with a mixed look of hurt and determination on her face, before taking a step forward, and voicing her opinion on Yusei's statement; she may have been more than a couple of inches shorter than him, but that didn't mean she couldn't still kick his ass!

"Hey! You honestly, don't believe that do you, Yusei?! Because if you do, so help me, I swear, I'll - !"

Akiza was cut off from tearing Yusei a new one, when he did something that was completely unexpected. Taking a step forward, he took her balled up fist in one hand, uncurling her fingers and intertwining them with his own, and placing his free hand on top of hers.

Looking deeply into her eyes, so much so that he could see his own reflection in her beautiful, caramel brown orbs, he flashed her that warm, charming smile of his, and spoke with a gentleness in his voice that took her breath away, "Don't ever forget to smile, Akiza, you have the most beautiful smile in the world."

Akiza was at a lost for words. She had never seen Yusei look at her so intensely, and definitely had never heard him speak to her like that before. She could feel her heart skip a beat, her stomach felt as if it was doing back flips, and her body began to feel hot.

 _"Did he just say that?! Wait, is- is this his way of telling me that he-!"_

Instead of continuing that train of thought, she took her chance. Akiza looked back at Yusei just as fiercely and intensely as he, placed her remaining hand over his, and spoke her response in a lovely sweet tone, "You were the one who put that smile on my face, Yusei."

Not a second later, both Akiza and Yusei inched closer to the other, leaning their heads towards one another and chorusing their thoughts together before their lips joined together in a passionate kiss, _"I love you..."_

* * *

The moment ended all too soon when they broke apart, still holding on to the other in a tight embrace, not letting go of the other. As Akiza looked into Yusei's gaze, she knew she should be leaving soon to her dismay, but something else sparked within her during their first kiss, a courage she rarely showed outside of a duel.

Drawing closer to Yusei, she spoke with what has been on her mind for a long time, and what she has always wanted to say, "Yusei, before I leave, there's something I want to give you. Something I've been wanting to give you for a long time, now."

Yusei looked back at her with all of his attention on her, eager to know what she wanted say, "What is it, Akiza? You know you can tell me anything."

Akiza's response was something that not even Yusei could have anticipated, "Me. All of me. I want to share myself with you. To give you all that I am."

Yusei's reaction caught Akiza by surprise. He was utterly speechless. It was the first time she had genuinely ever seen him shocked beyond recognition. Yusei didn't know what to do, or what to think.

 _"Does she really mean that? Doesn't she realize what those words mean? That's a stupid assumption, of course she knows, but is she - am I ready for that commitment?"_

Yusei was doubting himself. It was often assumed that he was always strong, to find hope and courage when there was nothing but despair and lost in the face of danger, never one to show self doubt or weakness. The opposite couldn't be more true. While he was strong and could always find hope when there appeared to be none, he often felt lost, doubtful, and weak behind closed doors in the face of peril. He had the uncanny ability to hide all of that underneath his calm, cool, collective serious outer persona, and he would never let anyone see that side of him. He had to remain strong for his friends and loved ones, even if that meant putting the weight of the world's problems on his shoulders, and his alone. It was an impossible task, but it had to be, no needed to be done, and he felt that is was his duty to do so. No one told him to do it, and no one asked. In truth he liked to help others. Maybe it had something to do with the suffering he endured during his childhood, or maybe it was to appease for his past mistakes, or maybe it was a combination of both; he didn't really know for sure. All he was sure of, was that he hated to see people suffering, and took it upon himself to help those in need, but he couldn't do it alone. His friends would disagree, that they needed him more than he needed them; however, they couldn't be more wrong. They were his life line. His pillar of support. When he needed them, they were always there to lend aid. Without them he was alone. He felt hallow and empty.

With that in mind, processing all of this inside his head, gazing into Akiza's eyes, awaiting patiently for his response, he had made up his mind, _"Yes, I know now that I'm ready, but first she has to know..."_

"Akiza, are you certain you want to do this? I'm ready, I have been for a long time, but I always kept you at an arms length away because I feared what might have happened if we took our relationship to the next level, and our enemies would use that against me to bring harm to you. I couldn't take that risk, so I made the choice to listen to my head instead of my heart. I cared too much about you. I'm sorry -"

He was cut off when Akiza shushed him with a kiss, immediately opening his mouth to allow her more access, they started a dancing of the tongues, tasting each other before a moment later, when she pulled back, fondly looking at the man in front of her with a new outlook. For the first time, she could read him like an open book; she could see the look of dismay on his face, could hear the self doubt in his voice, the weight of the world's future on his shoulders.

Never before had she had the chance to reassure Yusei of himself; he had always helped her in the past, and this time, she was going to return the favor, "Yusei, look at me, and listen closely because this may be the one and only time I can reassure you of yourself."

At that moment, he looked back at her, lifting his gaze to meet hers, giving her all the time and attention she needed. She then spoke softly, "You needn't worry about that. You made a choice and stuck by it, all the way to the end, and that's all you can really do. Everything else just falls into place afterwards, and we move on from there. Besides, that's all in the past now, and truth be told, I think you made the right decision."

For the third time that night, Yusei had the look of unexpectedness written all over his face, and Akiza thought for a moment, _"He looks so cute with that expression on his face!"_

He expected her to be mad or angry, but never thought she would be caring and understanding of his choice. With everything going on at the time, if they had started a serious relationship, it would have just made everything else very complicated.

After a moment, Akiza let Yusei have the floor, "Thank you, Akiza. You don't know how much I needed to hear that."

Akiza smiled and replied, "Anytime , Yusei, but to answer your question, yes. I'm ready. I have been for a while now, it was just a matter of bringing it up at the right time, and I don't want to wait a moment longer, not when I'm about to leave, and not knowing how soon I can be back. I want this Yusei, I want you, mind..."

Letting go of each other's hands, Akiza pressed herself impossibly close to Yusei, touching her head to his, then slowly creeping her hands up his teal-blue shirt, feeling his tight abs and toned chest, then wrapping one arm behind his head, while touching his criminal mark on the left side of his face gently with the palm of her other hand, speaking softly, "Body..."

Finally, closing the distance between their lips, she spoke seductively, "Soul."

* * *

They kissed again, but this time with more passion, hunger and lust than the last. Akiza's hand behind Yusei's head threaded through his black and gold hair, gripping and tugging at the roots, while the other was gripping onto his shoulder, pulling him into her embrace even more, trying to establish dominance over the taller and older Signer. Not one to turn down a challenge, Yusei's hands slowly left her waist, traveled lower to her hips before gripping her firm butt in his rough hands and lifting her off her feet with ease, eliciting a yelp and gasp from the younger Signer, allowing Yusei to regain control.

 _"That's not fair, Yusei! "_

As if reading her thoughts, Yusei broke away from the kiss, a hair's breath away, and whispered huskily, "All is fair in love and war."

Before she could respond with a retort, he went back on the attack, but this time, trailing kisses and love bites along the length of her neck, beginning with her ear lobe, and traveling down towards her cleavage, sucking on the skin as he went. Akiza succumbed to his ministrations in seconds, eliciting moans and soft cries of excitement and arousal, turning them both on even more. To add to the growing sexual tension between them, Yusei grounded his pelvis into hers, grinding their hips together. She could feel his growing bulge between his legs rubbing up against her wet and hot womanhood, causing her to lean her head back, and her eyes to nearly roll back. At the same time, Yusei gently dropped her down from his grasp, and moved his hands up towards her bountiful breasts, squeezing and rolling them between his hands, and pinching and twisting her nips against the fabric of her two tone, pink, long sleeved shirt. And she couldn't take it anymore. All the teasing and foreplay had her really going, and she'll be damned if Yusei ruins her new clothes!

 _"Fuck! I can't take this anymore! I'm almost at my limit!"_

She gently removed her hand from his shoulder, and quickly tapped his chest to get his attention. Yusei stopped with his motions, and gave her his undivided attention, "Hmm? Is something wrong, Akiza?"

She quickly responded, believing he might have gotten the wrong intention, "What? No! Of course, not! I just think we should move this to the bedroom before we go any further, that's all."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Yusei looked about the garage, and realized that this shouldn't be the place to have their first time together, and agreed to move it to the bedroom, "Yeah, your'e right. Not exactly the best place for a romantic night together, huh?"

Akiza giggled at the joke, and nodded her head in agreement. She then began pulling Yusei by the arms towards his bedroom up the stairs in now his apartment.

"Someone's in a hurry."

Akiza looked back at Yusei, still walking up the steps, and smiling seductively before giving her response with a devious glint in her eye, that turned Yusei on more so than usual, so much so he thought his manhood would burst forth from his dark, denim jeans, "We've both been wanting this for a long time, and I just thought we shouldn't waste anymore time, and looking at your "friend" down there, I think I'm inclined to know that you agree with me, big boy."

Grunting in approval, Yusei quickly pulled her back towards him, and pinned her to his bedroom door, shocking Akiza, but before she could speak, Yusei brought his face up close to her, and breathed huskily against her ear, "You keep talking like that, and I'll take you right here, right now on the floor."

Akiza writhed beneath him, feigning a struggle before speaking seductively in a honey, sweet like voice, "I don't know, I think I might rather enjoy that."

Before Yusei could take action, Akiza twisted the doorknob of the bedroom door and let it swing open behind her. Twirling around with her back towards Yusei, she looked back and winked at him before disappearing into his room. Yusei huffed disbelief, before entering and closing the door behind him, locking it just to be sure Zora doesn't interrupt them, "Hmph. Your'e really something else, you know that, Akiza."

After turning himself back around to facing Akiza, he found himself blown away by the sight before him. There before him stood Akiza, naked and bare just for him, illuminated by the moonlight shining through the bedroom window, giving her an almost otherworldly appearance, cultivating her impressive, voluptuous figure. He didn't know if she was the perfect woman, or if his brain was registering her as perfect, but at that moment he couldn't find himself to care. From her red, magenta hair, streaming and framing her gorgeous heart shaped face. To those beautiful, cat shaped, caramel-brown eyes, that were once filled with hopelessness and despair, were now filled with happiness and satisfaction. Trailing her figure down from her neck, to her small petite arms with just the right amount of muscle, then to her large, bountiful breasts and perky nipples. From there, his gaze fell down to her well toned and tout stomach, to her wide, shapely hips, to her sexy, flexible legs, and cute feet. There weren't words to describe just how godly she appeared before Yusei's eyes. In his opinion, she would undoubtedly make the Greek Goddess, Aphrodite jealous.

"Wow, Akiza. I knew you were beautiful before, but I didn't realize just how much, until now."

Even after everything they had done so far, he still managed to make her blush, and shy her face away in embarrassment. Yusei stepped up to her, gently cupping her face and turning it towards his direction. When she lifted her gaze, she sucked in a breath, he looked at her with compassion and sincerity, and gently spoke, "You don't need to hide yourself, least of all from me."

Then in one moment, she pounced on him. His hands framing and cupping her face, while her hands trailed up from his stomach, feeling his tight, rock hard abs underneath the fabric of his shirt, to his chiseled chest, and broad shoulders, pushing off his black leather jacket, with Yusei helping her, by pulling his arms back behind him, until it came off, dropping unceremoniously to the floor. Yusei leaned back from the kiss, quickly tossing off the remaining fabric on his upper body, letting Akiza get a front row seat to his incredible and remarkable definition. When they had first met and even after that point, when they were starting to become friends, she had always thought he looked so skinny with his signature riding jacket, but she of all people should have known, that looks could be deceiving, and not everything is at it seemed. The first time she got a look at Yusei without his jacket was when he was fixing up calibrations on the engine for his runner. She could barely focus on anything else when she caught a glimpse of the way his muscles moved and contorted while working and had a hard time paying attention to anything and anyone else around her. After that, she seldom caught short glances of him shirtless. But it was different now. She was able to see, to touch everything that was obscured from before.

She didn't know if he ever worked out, but if he didn't, he wouldn't need to. Growing up in an environment like the Old Satellite where surviving was a struggle each and everyday, and after forming the Enforcers, or Team Satisfaction as they were called sometimes, with his foster brothers and participating in their "adventures" had hardened his body and mind, while spending most of his time working and moving around with heavy machinery had built up the muscle in his body. From his chiseled chest and broad shoulders, down to his lean, muscular arms, and tight, rock hard abs, Akiza was practically drooling at the sight in front of her, not to mention the growing pool of arousal down south, she moaned in delight.

"Mm, wow yourself, Yusei."

As if for the first time, she also noticed, the numerous amount of healed scars and wounds that he had suffered, most noticeably, the large abdominal scar from his Shadow Turbo Duel with his best friend Kalin when he was a Dark Signer at the time. Her hands traveled the length of his upper body, ghosting her fingers over all of his scars, paying special attention to the most noticeable one. Yusei was left moaning by her touch. It was intoxicating. The way her soft hands moved against his hard body, caressing every inch with palms of her hands.

 _"Damn, her hands are magic. I could get use to this. My pants are really starting to get uncomfortable."_

At the same time, Akiza was lost in her own fantasies as well.

 _"He's so... so hot. Unique hairstyle, charming personality, witty, funny, incredibly intelligent, an all around good person. Is there anything that suggests you aren't perfect, Yusei?"_

 _She_ was left wondering, what else was he hiding beneath his belt, but before she could find out, Yusei picked her up by the waist, and laid her gently on her back on the bed.

"Yusei...? W-What are you-?"

Her question was died down when he began trailing his tongue from her neck down to her breasts, repeating his previous ministrations, but now unopposed to the fabric of her discarded shirt. Squeezing and pressing her bountiful mounds together, he took it up a notch when introduced his tongue to her already hardened nipples, licking, sucking and nibbling on them like a new born to a mother, "AH! Yusei! Th-there sensitive, d-don't do it s-so suddenly!"

Akiza's reaction was just what Yusei anticipated, smirking against his will, he popped off one tit, and moved over to the other, but not before replying with mischief laced in his voice, "That just gives me more of an incentive to do so."

Before Akiza could retort, Yusei started back up again, this time pinching, twisting, and probing the aforementioned swollen breast between his fingers, whilst simultaneously rolling the same breast with his hand, and repeating the previous process on the other breast. Akiza found herself struggling to fight off her moans and cries, eventually giving in to the temptation and pleasure she felt, "Hm, oh, oh, fuck d-don't s-stop! That feels too good!"

With a smack sounding in the air, Yusei popped off the other tit, replacing his mouth with his other hand, and began trailing his tongue from her cleavage down her tout, toned stomach, licking her navel, before being eye level down _there_.

 _"Wait, h-he's n-not going to do what think he's -!"_

Her question was answered when he removed his hands from her perky, swollen breasts, spread her legs and folds wide open, and began licking the bud on her clit, and fingering her at a slow and steady pace. Akiza let out a breathless scream, with one hand clutching the bed sheets and comforter in a death grip, and the other tangled in Yusei's mess of hair, grinding her hips in tandem with Yusei's hand thrusts.

 _"Just a little more, she's almost there. Just another push and..."_

Following that train of thought, Yusei introduced another finger inside her womanhood, curling his digits, into a 90% degree angle, and starting pumping in and out, hitting her G-spot with every thrust of his hand and simultaneously rubbing her clit with his thumb in a circular motion and licking it with his tongue in a vertical motion, stimulating all of her pleasure points at the same time, plus with all the additional foreplay beforehand, she experienced her first orgasm of the night, but surely not the last.

"AH! Fuck, I'm cumming!", she screamed into the night, writhing, shaking and nearly convulsing under Yusei's strong grip, she slowed to a stop, once Yusei removed himself from her and sat up on his knees.

Wanting to make sure she was okay, he leaned forward and pressed his head against hers, and sincerely asked, "Are you all right, Akiza? That sounded pretty intense."

She took a moment to catch her breath and thoughts before replying, _"Damn right that was intense! I haven't experienced an orgasm like that, since - no, not even then..."_

"I'm fine Yusei, better than fine actually; I've just never experienced something like that in, well, ever really. Not even with _him."_

It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out who she was talking about, Yusei knew immediately who it was; Sayer, or sometimes referred to as Divine. Though it was consensual, he had manipulated and coerced Akiza during her time at Arcadia, by praying on her fears and insecurities, and feigning kindness and compassion to lower her inhibitions in order to have his way with her. At the time she thought it was out of love, but after their first time together, she realized it was just sex, hell, it wasn't even that. She derived no pleasure from their trysts, which were few and far between to begin with. He was just using her for his own pleasure, and the worst part about that whole ordeal, was that she let him, out of fear that the one person that took her in would leave her behind just like all the rest. With the memories and flashbacks flooding in, Akiza started to tremble and tears swelled up in her eyes before streaming down her face.

Yusei took action immediately, scooping her up into his arms and shifting their positions on the bed, so that his back was up against the headboard, and her head was buried into his chest, crying her heart out, "I'm so sorry, Yusei. I must look like a total mess right now. This wasn't how I pictured this night would be, and I'm sorry that you have to see me like this..."

Yusei hated to see her like this; vulnerable and broken. He wanted to see that beautiful smile she always wore. He wanted to see her as he pictured her; a strong beautiful, gorgeous, independent, young woman. He wanted to see her happy again. So he did the only thing he could, holding her chin up, tilting it so she was looking directly up at him and gently stroked her hair and backside as he spoke.

"Hey, it's okay. He's gone now, and he'll never be able to hurt you again; he'll never see the light of day again. You don't need to worry about him anymore, and you don't need to worry how you appear to be either. You're still beautiful to me, on the outside, and more importantly on the inside."

Her sobbing began to die down to sniffling as she snuggled up closer to him. When she finally seemed to calm down and clear her head, her thoughts were running wild, _"I can't take it anymore. How can I fall in love with you more than I already have?"_

"How did I come to ever deserve someone as amazing as you, Yusei?", Akiza asked.

Yusei spoke instantly, not having to think at all for his answer, "Because you're worth it, Akiza. You deserve the very best anyone has to offer, and hopefully I can be that someone for you."

She was at a lost for words, and so she let her actions speak for her. Giving Yusei her lovely smile that he adored, he was about to speak, when she shushed him by placing her finger on his lips, and whispered seductively into his ear, "I don't think it's very fair for me to be the only one to be without clothes on, do you?"

Smirking, Yusei, replied, "By all means, be my guest."

Smiling devilishly, she responded, "With pleasure."

Placing a chaste kiss on his lips, she then lowered herself placing kisses and love bites as she went down from his neck, to his well toned, lean, muscular body. As she went lower she trailed her fingernails down his body, caressing every healed scar and muscle she could get her hands on. Yusei groaned at the sudden sensations she was giving him, until she stopped at the belt to his pants. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, without saying a word, almost as if silently asking one another if they were sure the other was really ready. Because after this, there was no way going back to the way they were before. When nothing was said between them a second later, understanding was shown through in their eyes, and Akiza began unbuckling Yusei's pants, eventually doing away with the annoying fabric, leaving Yusei in his undergarments. Feeling adventurous, she ghosted her lips along the fabric of Yusei's underwear, where his hardened bulge was most prevalent, earning her an almost animalistic growl from her lover.

 _"Stop teasing me, woman!"_

Giggling at Yusei's expression, she continued with her teasing ministrations along Yusei's length, until reaching the hem of the last barrier between herself and Yusei's manhood. Putting the fabric in between her teeth, she watched gleefully, as his expression transformed into surprise at her actions, when she started to slowly and seductively remove the last of Yusei's clothes, _"Damn, Akiza. I didn't realize you were such a flirt and a tease."_

An involuntary sigh escaped Yusei's lips as the last constricting fabric was removed, and his hardened erection was freed from the clothing. Akiza on the other hand was in a state of shock, not just from her own actions, but from the sight of Yusei's manhood. It wasn't the first time she had ever seen one, and it wasn't that Yusei's was unnecessarily or unrealistically large, but he was still big, bigger than she expected to say the least, and honestly, she was a bit intimidated by it.

 _"How is T-THAT supposed to fit?! I mean, it's not too big, but it's a while since I've had sex, and it's not exactly what I was used to back then..."_

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Yusei looking at her peculiarly, "Uh, Akiza?"

Shaken from her thoughts by Yusei, a noticeable deep blush formed on her face when she realized she had just been caught staring at Yusei's erection, "I-I uh, s-sorry Yusei. It's been some time since I've seen one and yours is just, w-well, bigger than I imagined, and w-what I-I'm used to, so..."

Yusei couldn't help but feel a swell of pride from hearing that, especially from the young woman he loved so much, that was currently shying away from embarrassment. Chuckling, Yusei assured her there was nothing to be embarrassed about, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. If you need to take a moment, that's fine. Just breathe and try to relax. We'll go slow, okay?"

Nodding in understanding, Akiza took a few deep breathes before finally calming down, "All right, I think I'm ready, but before we move on to the main event, I think it's only fair to repay you the favor, from before."

Before Yusei could ask what she meant, Akiza pushed him back down on the bed, and lowered herself, until she was eye level with Yusei's erection before acknowledgement gleamed in Yusei's eyes, "W-wait, Akiza. O-only if you're sure."

Smilingsweetly, she replied, "Oh, I'm more than sure."

Speaking in that devilishly seductive voice of hers, she continued, "Now, just sit back, and enjoy the show."

Gently, she grasped Yusei's erection into her small, petite hands, and slowly started stroking along his length, causing him to groan and moan at the new pleasurable sensation that was growing in his manhood. After stroking along for a certain amount of time, she then took it up to the next level by putting the head of his erection into her mouth and began sucking along his increasing length and girth of his hardening manhood, _"He's really starting to enjoy this. Probably more so than me..."_

Akiza removed one of her hands from his growing erection, and began pleasuring herself, growing more aroused as the seconds passed along into minutes.

 _"Fuck, I don't think I could take much more of this. I feel as if I'm going to explode! ",_ was what Yusei was thinking.

Yusei's hands began moving on their own, threading through her magenta mane, and grabbing fistfuls of her hair, pushing down on her head, making her take in more and more of his length into her mouth, until she started gagging; easing up on the reigns, loosening his grip, but not letting go, he worked with her, guiding her along as she bobbed her head up and down in a quickening pace. Akiza couldn't believe Yusei! One moment he was a compassionate compliant and in the next, he was a dominant beast! Though she was unexpectedly surprised, she found that it turned her on even more. Knowing that Yusei could change at the flip of a switch from a passionate lover to a domineering animal, and that she could elicit such a change from him filled her with an arousing sensation. Both moaning at the continued oral sex, Yusei could feel his arousal reach it's peak. After a sufficient amount of time passed, Yusei felt like he couldn't hold out, until Akiza popped off with a smack, licking her lips in delight.

"Hmmm, that was fun. Honestly, Yusei, you surprise me. Who knew you could be such an animal?"

Coughing in embarrassment, a light blush formed on his face as he tried to explain himself, "S-sorry, I don't know what came over me. You're just too damn sexy, I couldn't hold back. I apologize -"

She cut him off when she straddled him and put a finger to his lips. Drawing closer to him, she removed her finger from his lips, and softly spoke to him with her face just a hair's breath away.

"You don't need to apologize. I actually rather liked it, if I'm being completely honest. Just give me a bit of a warning next time, okay?" she jokingly and playfully winked at him.

Smiling his charming smile, Yusei brought his hands up to her beautiful face, framing it before him, thumbs caressing her strong cheekbones, a finger coming up to brush a stray hair back behind her ear, he gently replied, "Words can't express how much I love you." And with that, he crashed her lips to his own.

* * *

The passion, the love and the lust expressed in this one action was more powerful than any other beforehand. Their tongues dancing between them, tasting the other's scent and taste from the former oral sex aroused them even more so. When the need for air became apparent, they broke apart, leaving a thin trail of saliva between their lips drip down onto their hot, sweaty skin. The shared look between them told them that no more words were needed. She drew herself away from Yusei, until she was back to straddling him on his lap. With a deep breathe, she lowered herself onto his fully erect, almost too hard manhood, gasping and moaning in pain and pleasure at the sudden intrusion.

 _"_ _Just as I thought, he's bigger than I expected. I may need a moment to catch my breath, and get used to his size and girth."_

Yusei on the other hand felt like he was melting. The way she gripped and tightened around him was a feeling he couldn't describe. It was almost too much to take.

 _"Damn. She's so tight, any sudden movements, and I might just blow, but damn she feels good..."_

After taking a moment to breathe, and another minute to relax, Akiza slowly, but surely began moving her hips up and down his length. Making involuntary moans that escaped her lips, after she had gotten used to his size and girth, she picked up the pace, feeling her arousal growing and reaching it's peak. _"It feels so good! I'm almost there, just a little more, and -!"_

Suddenly, she felt Yusei's grip on her waist tighten, lifting her and guiding up along his erection, meeting her with each of his thrusts in perfect rhythm, emptying and filling her fully to the core.

"Oh, ah, fuck, I-I-I'm -!", she screamed as she reached another powerful orgasm.

Her body writhed above Yusei, grinding her hips against his own, with his manhood deep inside her. She fell limp against his chest, gripping his shoulders and breathing heavily in rapid pants against his neck. Yusei, biting down on his lower lip, slowed to a stop before he blew, not yet satisfied with pleasuring Akiza, _"Whoa, that was close. I could barely hold on. Sorry, Akiza, not yet; I'm not ready, not just yet."_

After a few minutes passed, Akiza's breathing slowed down to normal levels, and her heart didn't feel like it was going to burst from within her chest. It wasn't until a moment later did she realize that Yusei was still hard and raring to go for another round. _"W-What the?! H-He's still - !"_

 _Before_ she could finish the thought, he pulled out of her, leaving her whimpering in displeasure at the lost contact, before turning her over onto her stomach, and putting himself inside her from behind. Gasping and moaning in pleasure, Akiza turned her head just far enough back to look behind her, as Yusei thrusts his still quite hard erection into her wet and aching womanhood at a steady pace. Lowering himself, allowing his manhood to push deeper into her core, he began nipping and teething on her neck and earlobe as his thrusts continued to increase in speed.

"Yes! J-Just like t-that! D-Don't s-stop!" She breathlessly let out as she could feel herself tightening and clenching around him.

Lifting her legs into a kneeling position, Yusei pushed her down further into the mattress, reaching over and grabbing a fistful of hair in one hand and gripping a shoulder with the other, his thrusts increased in speed and intensity, sending shock waves of pleasure and arousal throughout her body.

 _"Fuck! If he keeps this up, I won't be able to - !"_

Suddenly letting go, her head and shoulders dropped to the mattress, and Yusei's hands dragged over her arms, and back before gripping her firm, plump ass, and continued his fast and intense thrusts. Her moans and screams were muffled by the pillows, as her hands clutched the sheets in a death grip twisting and nearly ripping the fabric from the sheer amount of pleasure she was experiencing. Nothing but the sounds of her cries of ecstasy and skin slapping against skin filled his room, until Akiza reached her third orgasm. which was much more powerful than the last, piercing the room with an ear splitting scream.

"AHHHH!"

Her mind was completely blank, and her vision was pure white. The one part of her brain that did seem to function realized Yusei had yet to achieve his own orgasm, but at the moment she didn't care.

 _"Whoa, he really is amazing... He really is an animal..."_

She was brought out of her thoughts when he pulled out of her, and turned her over on her back, and for a moment, he just looked at her.

 _"She's so beautiful. The way her hair is displayed out, makes her look even more angelic than usual. I don't know how I came to have met her, but I'm truly grateful that I did. I don't deserve her, and I don't know if I can make this work out between us, but if there's even the slightest chance that we can pull this off, I'm hoping that I could be selfish just this once. Just with her, but this doesn't work out, and we can't make it work, then at least I'll know that we did the best that we could, and if she finds someone else that makes her happy, I won't like it, but I'll find some way to the live with that; she deserves that much at least..."_

Akiza noticed a change in his demeanor, when he approached slowly, placing his arms on either side of her, holding himself up on his hands, with his face mere inches from hers. "Yusei...? What's wrong?" She asked.

He smiled, but she could see that it didn't match the look in his eyes, and replied, "Nothing, Akiza -"

He was interrupted when she brought a hand up to his face. Her thumb grazed the criminal mark on the left side of his cheek, gently caressing and stroking it.

"Please Yusei, don't lie to me. Tell me." She whispered softly.

He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch, letting a tear roll down his cheek, as he replied, "Honestly, I'm afraid. Afraid of losing you to someone else. Afraid that I don't deserve someone as gorgeous and beautiful as you. Afraid that even after everything we've been through, I won't be enough for you. I'm afraid of failing you."

Letting everything settle, Akiza was speechless. Yusei had harbored all of these thoughts for a long time, but now that they were together, and that she would soon be leaving the city, all of his fears and insecurities were seeping out for her to see, and it crushed her heart to see him so broken.

"Yusei, you could never fail me. You've always had my back, always there for me when I needed you the most. And I could never love anyone more than I already love you. Why would you think that you're not enough for me? I didn't fall in love with you just because you helped me in the past. I fell in love with you because of who you are, not for what you've done. Don't ever think you're not enough for someone, especially me, Yusei."

Having heard it from Akiza herself, eased Yusei's fears away, jokingly he asked, "Who knew you were such a great emotional speaker? Where did you learn to do that?"

Smiling that she managed to get through to him, she lovingly replied, "You should know, I'm looking at him right now."

Smiling himself, he brought their lips together again, then inserted himself into her wet core. Instead of pounding into her like before, he went in slowly, thrusting in and out of her at a slow and steady pace, kissing, sucking and licking her neck and ear as he felt her breasts bouncing around as much as possible pressed up against his tan, well toned body. She in turn gripped Yusei's shoulders, wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper into her, gasping and moaning in his ear, urging him on. Yusei's manhood was reaching into depths she thought was impossible, which in turn caused her to tighten and clench around his erection impossibly tighter. Her nails began dragging along his hard muscles, leaving behind noticeable marks, her breathing quickened faster, toes curling, her back arching, and her eyes nearly rolling back behind her head in absolute pleasure.

"Akiza, I'm about to - !"

"Me too, Yusei!"

The pair of lovers were both reaching their long awaited climax, Yusei put his forehead against hers and spoke just before he was about to lose himself, "Let's do it, together!"

Akiza, in turn chorused the same, "Yes!"

They continued their passionate love making for another moment before their combined climax hit, Akiza flooding around Yusei, and he in turn exploding into her. Akiza writhed, convulsed, and spasmed uncontrollably beneath him, releasing an orgasmic scream from her mouth. Yusei somehow, still hard inside of her, scooped her up in his arms, seating her in a sitting position, rocking his hips in tandem with hers, exploading his load further and deeper inside her, grunting and groaning at the release. When their shared high died down, Yusei turned them around, and flopped together on his back, completely spent and exhausted from their frivolous antics. Yusei looked over at Akiza, and noticed she was already sound asleep, snuggled up close to him, with her legs entangled with his own, and her head nuzzled to his chest. Reaching over and wrapping an arm around her waist, Yusei gently drew her closer, so as to not to wake her.

Lightly kissing her forehead, Yusei whispered, "Goodnight, my beautiful rose."

Thinking she didn't hear him before quickly falling asleep himself.

However, she did. Tugging herself closer to him, she voiced in her thoughts, _"Goodnight, my shooting star."_

* * *

The morning after was the big day. The day everyone was leaving New Domino to overcome their dreams. Everyone, but Yusei. When Akiza first woke, she reached over to the space next to her lover, but found nothing but an empty space. Quickly getting up, she was about to call out Yusei's name, until she could hear the shower running in his bathroom. Looking about the room, she wrapped herself in one of the tangled mess of sheets, developing a deep blush across her face from her memories of last night.

 _"Last night was... incredible; everything I imagined and more..."_

Continuing her curious look around the room, she remembered that last night was actually her first time in Yusei's room, and obviously never really got a good look at the room because of more pressing matters. In one corner of the room, he had a small walk in closet, filled with muscle shirts, leather riding jackets, pants and boots. Simple and not extravagant in anyway, but not dirty or unclean either. Just the way Yusei liked it. Next to the closet was a desk that appeared to be a small work desk, for solo projects. Blueprints and designs of various machinery were neatly arranged, with a small bookcase filled to the brim in alphabetical order with engineering books lining the shelves. Off to the side, was a much larger bookcase, filled with books based on physics, various sciences, and others of that nature also in alphabetical order. Across the room, was the bathroom. Akiza couldn't get a good look inside because of the slightly ajar door and steam coming from within. Suddenly, her mind drifted off to thoughts of Yusei and she taking a shower together and leading to more frivolous activities, leading further into her wildest fantasies, causing her to blush heavily.

Shaking her head away from those thoughts, she looked about the room for anything else, and noticed the bed. It was a king sized, double bed, with a black comforter, and navy blue bed sheets, with black pillow cases. The walls in the room were painted a pure white, reminding her of Stardust Dragon, Yusei's favorite and most trusted card. She should know, considering Yusei entrusted it to her in their first duel in the WRGP up against Team Unicorn, something according to Jack, Yusei had never entrusted to anyone else before, including himself, Crow, or even Kalin back in the day. Remembering fondly of that moment, she knew then that she had a special place in his heart. Looking down, she noticed the carpeting was a dull grey. Looking off to the nightstand, she saw several pictures of Yusei and the team. One of Yusei, Jack and Crow playing Duel Monsters as youngsters and another of them eating ramen noodles together with happy smiles plastered on their cute little faces. Looking to the next shelf she found more pictures, but this time of when they had first met Kalin, and together formed the Enforces, also known as Team Satisfaction. The first photo was of them when they were teenagers, all standing tall next to each other. She had to admit, even all the way back then, Yusei was a hottie. The next photo was a more recent one of the four, when they reunited after Crash Town was liberated from Lawton's rule, and renamed Satisfaction Town. Above that one was a once in a lifetime photo, standing together with Yusei, was Jaden Yuki and Yugi Muoto, the two previous King of Games; taken when Yusei traveled to the past with aid from the Crimson Dragon to stop Z-One's assassin, Paradox from killing Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of the Duel Monsters card game.

" _Come to think of it, that happened right before the Crash Town incident."_ Akiza thought.

 _"Yusei said that afterward, he had a duel between those two before he came back. He never did say who won that..."_

As she continued to look through the many photos, she came across one that put a smile on her face, it was one of Yusei lying on the twin's couch sound asleep with the twins snuggled up close to him. "They all look so cute here."

Continuing on she found another that warmed her heart, it was when she had first got her Duel Runner license and Yusei took them all out to celebrate.

 _"I remember this like it was yesterday."_

After receiving her license, and taken out to celebrate with the team, she took Yusei away from the others, and found a photo booth, taking various photos, this one being her favorite. It pictured herself holding her license in one hand, with the other adorning a dorky little peace sign, winking at the camera and blowing a kiss. Yusei on the other hand had a small smile on his lips, and an arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him, and the other hand giving a thumbs up towards the camera. She remembered that the others had teased them that they got away from everyone to have a little alone time make out session, which greatly embarrassed the two of them. Moving on from the fond memory, she found the final picture framed photo, the one where the team had won the WRGP. Picking it up, she looked over everyone in the photo, eventually landing her eyes on Yusei. Looking back at the shelf, she saw Bruno's broken visor and Yusei's dueling cards. She and Bruno weren't close by any means, but they were still friends none the less, and she, like everyone else, was devastated to have learned he had died on Ark Cradle.

 _"He died, sacrificing himself to save Yusei... I'll always be grateful that he saved Yusei, but there are times that I wish he were here, especially now that Yusei will be..."_

No, she couldn't like that, not now. Shaking her head to try to rid herself of those thoughts, she placed the picture frame back on the shelf, when she heard a door opening behind her, startling her. Turning around, her breath was caught in her throat. Standing before her was Yusei, fresh from the shower, with a towel hugging him oh, so dangerously close to his waistline, just begging her to rip it off of him with her teeth, while his upper body was unclothed, hot and wet from the shower with little water droplets trickling down his tan, lean muscular, well toned body. Akiza's thoughts were running wild with naughty fantasies. Involuntarily, almost in a trance, one hand slowly drifted down towards her growing arousal, while the other cupped one of her large breasts. She drew in a breath, biting down on her lower lip and rubbing her legs together, when Yusei turned around. Immediately, she moved her hands to more modest positions, but it was already too late, he had caught her in the act. Shaking his head in disapproval, he walked up to her, placing his warm, still wet hands around the bed sheet that was covering her and threw it in the other direction, causing Akiza to gasp at the sudden sensation of cool air hitting her previously warm body. Combined with her growing arousal and the cool air in the room, her nipples instantly became erect, Before she could utter a retort, Yusei, in one swift motion, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her impossibly close, hugging herself to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest, she could feel his natural body heat radiate off of him and transfer to her, eliciting a moan to escape her lips from the new sensation.

Lowering his head so he could whisper in her ear, he huskily voiced, "If you wanted to pleasure yourself that badly, all you had to do was ask."

Playing along with Yusei's little game, Akiza stood on her toes, feeling up Yusei's chest with one hand, tugging her other hand through his hair, ghosting her lips against his, before pulling back, and whipered seductively.

"That's too bad, big man. You should've waited for me. Now I'll be all by lonesome. Sorry,but maybe next time."

Pulling away from him, he watched her with wide eyes as she made her way to the bathroom door, putting her body on display for him by swaying her hips seductively. After reaching the door, she turned around, and sent Yusei a wink and a kiss before entering the shower, leaving a stunned Yusei, standing there contemplating what just happened.

"And she calls me a fucking tease. Damned seductress."

After a number of minutes had passed, Akiza exited the shower all cleaned and dressed up, ready to go. She noticed that Yusei was all gone, but so were her belongings, she was about to call out to Yusei when she heard him raise his voice from downstairs.

"Down here, Akiza! In the kitchen!"

As she made her way to the door, she stopped. Her hand was mere inches away from the knob, but she couldn't move, her hand was trembling as her thoughts were running wild, _"I-I don't want to go, but I can't stay here. Not if I want to become a doctor some day. I just have to keep telling myself I'll come back one day, but... what if, what if I -"_

She couldn't finish that train of thought. The thought of her being unable to see Yusei again tore her heart to pieces. Taking a slow, deep breath, and mustering her courage, she reached out to grab the door knob, and slowly turned it, finally taking a step out of the room, before closing it behind her, knowing full well that it might be the last time in a long time she'll be coming back. When she reached the kitchen, Akiza was stunned.

There out on the table spread out before her was what looked like a breakfast buffet. "Yusei... did you make all this... for me... ?"

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, Yusei replied, "Well, it's not like I could eat this all by myself. Besides, I wanted to do something for the both of us this morning before... ", his voice almost breaking, he took a deep breath and finished, "... before you guys leave today."

Tears welled up in Akiza's eyes, but she willed them not to fall, not yet. "Yusei, you didn't have to do this, especially for me...", she said looking down, knowing that this would make it that much harder for her to leave, when the time came.

Yusei approached her, grasping her hands in his and willed her to look at him, "Akiza... I did this for you because I wanted to, not because I want to keep you from achieving your dreams. I know it's hard; it's hard for me too, but I won't stand in the way of my friends' goals. So, if that means I will have to wait a few years or more before you guys can come back, so be it. I can wait."

However, this didn't convince Akiza, gripping his hands tightly, and looking into his gaze, her willpower began to falter, and her tears leaked out of her eyes; her voice breaking as she spoke, "B-But what if I c-can't come back in a few years, or ten? W-What then, Yusei? I can't be away from you that long, especially n-not after -"

Yusei released his grip on her hands, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Gently stroking her back and her head, he cooed in her ear, "It's okay Akiza. It'll all be okay. I'll be okay."

Unable to keep the tears back she wailed into his arms, crying her heart out, and Yusei let her. Continuing to calm her down, Yusei tightened his hold, bringing her closer. When she couldn't cry anymore, her tears turned to hiccups, and eventually they died down. Deep down, she knew Yusei was right. She would have to pull herself together and chase her dream all the way to the end. Even if she knew she may not be able to come back to him as soon as she would have liked to, she knew that he would always be in her corner, cheering her on. After taking a few deep breaths, she finally calmed down.

That's when Yusei asked, "Better now?"

She put a small smile on her face and wiped a few stray tears away, replying, "No, not really. But you're right. I can't give up now, not when I haven't even started yet. Besides I'll always have you by my side. Maybe not in body, in mind and spirit."

Smiling at her strength returning, he responded, "That's my girl. Now we should eat before the food gets cold, and before we're late."

* * *

The spread wasn't anything fancy, but with it just being Yusei living there from now on, he had a lot more food, than he would have, if he still roomed with Jack and Crow. Akiza thoroughly enjoyed the meal. Yet again, she found another aspect in which Yusei wasn't bad in; cooking.

It may not have been five star restaurant material, but it was still delicious. "Mm, that was good, Yusei. Thank you." Akiza happily and fully complemented.

Finishing himself, he replied, "No need to thank me. This was for you just as much as it was for me."

Akiza laughed at his response, and jokingly asked, "Yusei, can't you take a complement just once?" Already knowing the answer.

"Well, you know me...

Humming in agreement, she sweetly announced, "Hmm, yes, yes I do." Laughing at Yusei's bewildered expression.

Chuckling along with her, he turned towards the garage, waving her over, "Come on, we better get going."

Getting up, and following Yusei out, she suddenly stopped, and questioned, "Wait, Yusei. I walked here last night. I didn't bring my runner. How am I supposed to get to the airport without it, let alone my belongings?" In her mind she mentally added, _"Which have also mysteriously disappeared..."_

Yusei turned to look at her, with a cheeky smile worn on his face, "Oh, don't worry about that. I've got it all taken care of, you'll see."

Puzzled, Akiza curiously followed behind him, until they got to the door leading into the garage, when she popped the question, "What do you mean, Yusei? I don't - !" She was interrupted when she saw what was on the other side of the door.

Sitting there, parked next to Yusei's runner - _Yusei Go!_ \- was her own runner - _Bloody Kiss_ \- a runner Yusei built himself, with the help of Jack and Crow, along with all of her belongings she would be needing in Germany. Stunned, she looked to Yusei to see him grinning from ear to ear.

Speechless, Yusei took the initiative to speak, when she didn't say anything, "After waking up, I remembered when you came over, you didn't have it with you, so I called your parents to let them know you stayed here for the night. Surprisingly, they told me that they figured that you would've and were actually expecting me to call."

Akiza developed a scarlet red blush on her face, realizing her parents' assumptions. Yusei pretended not to notice, and continued with his explanation, "I asked if I could come over to bring your funner here; along with what you would need for your journey, and I told them it wouldn't be a problem. But I didn't want to wake you, so I walked to your parent's place and brought everything here on my own."

Finished with his story, Akiza smiled graciously, and thanked Yusei for his selflessness. Funnily enough, at first it annoyed her, but as time went on, and the closer they became, she found it to be sweet, and actually liked it, "Thank you, Yusei. Honestly, what would I do without you?" She inquired.

"You've never needed me, Akiza. I was just happy to be there to help in whatever way I could."

She was genuinely confused by his statement, and voiced it with her next question, "Never needed you? Yusei, if it weren't for you, I'd still be Sayer's lapdog. Obediently following his every whim. You helped me break free from his control, helped regain control over my life and powers, and you helped me reconnect with my parents. I'd still be lost in the dark, if you hadn't saved me. I've always needed you, Yusei."

Shaking his head, Yusei approached her, and gave her his response, "No, Akiza. You did all of that yourself. Whether you believe it, or not, deep down, I think you've always wondered, even back then where you truly belonged. If you really, truly wanted to stay with Arcadia, you would have. If you didn't want to reconnect with your parents, or never wanted to control your powers, or anything else in your life that you didn't want changed, you wouldn't have done so."

This confused her even more, so she let Yusei to continue to elaborate, "What I'm trying to say is that I only showed you the door to change your life, you were the one who walked through it."

She was flabbergasted. She had never looked at it like that, but the more she thought of it, the more she realized that it was true, _"He's right... Even back then, I wanted a real family to take care of me. I wanted my family back. Even after everything they did, they were my parents, and I still loved and missed them. I felt at home at Arcadia, but it wasn't the same. Especially, after 'that' with 'him'. I had always looked up to 'him' like the loving father I always wanted, but after we did 'that', it all changed. 'He' changed. Or maybe it always like that, and I was too blind to see it, until it was too late. Until Yusei came..."_

After contemplating her own thoughts on what Yusei said, she added, "That may be, Yusei, but you were the one who helped me find the "door" in the first place. I'd still be lost without you, one way, or another." She finished with a bright smile on her face.

Yusei smiled back, and said, "I guess so. Come on, we should get going before the others wonder where we are."

* * *

Getting on their respective runners, Yusei remotely opened the garage door, then he and Akiza both started their engines. In seconds they both sped off towards Daedalus Bridge; the bridge that connected New Domino and Satellite together; the same bridge that Yusei, Jack, and Crow helped build, to signify a new era of dueling. One that could be shared between duelists of both islands, together. After some time had past, Akiza and Yusei reached their destination. Fortunately, or rather in this case, unfortunately, they didn't have to wait very long for the others to arrive. On the horizon they could see Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna heading their way. Both Yusei and Akiza looked towards the other, sharing a knowing expression, and silently agreed that they would keep their new relationship a secret from the others, just for a while anyway.

Once everyone had gathered, Yusei loudly and proudly declared, "All right guys! Let's go! Team 5D's last ride together!" But silently, all of them chorused together in their own thoughts, _"Until we meet again!"_

Blasting off on ahead on the _Wheel of Fortune_ , Jack proudly announced to all present that he would return one day, when he became the World Turbo Dueling King, and then he could finally settle the score with his long time rival. Next, riding the _Blackbird_ , was Crow, declaring high into the sky to the kids he looked after in Satellite to watch him grow, and soar into the sky. Then, were the twins, Leo and Luna, riding their respective duel boards, waving goodbye, and thanking New Domino City for all the wonderful friends, and memories they made here. Finally, was Akiza. However, unlike the others, she didn't voice her thoughts aloud.

No, she voiced them in her mind, _"I'm not saying goodbye. Because this isn't a goodbye or a farewell. I WILL come back to this City, to Yusei. I SWEAR it!"_

Yusei looked in her general direction, and gave her a knowing look that told her one thing, _"We're not finished, yet."_

Eventually, all the others went their separate ways, down their different paths, giving Yusei a fond, farewell, high-five as they passed him. Everyone, but Akiza. She pulled ahead, and stopped in front of him. Anticipating what she was going to do, Yusei had already begun to slow down, and shortly afterwards, pulled to a stop, so as to not cause a crash.

Getting off their respecting runners, and removing their helmets, they both met each other halfway with Akiza speaking first, "So, this is it, huh?" Sadness clearly evident in her tone.

"Yeah." Was all that came from Yusei.

Taking a deep breath, he approached her much in the same way he did earlier in the morning, holding her in a warm and tight embrace. She looked up into his eyes, with her own, shadowed by tears, but willing them not fall, she tried to speak up, but nothing could come out, like she had lost her voice. After all, what else could be said that hasn't already been?

Yusei stared back, wiping away tears she hadn't realized had fallen, and brushing away stray hairs from obscuring her gorgeous face before speaking, "I wanted to wait until I told you this, and this is as good as a time as any..."

Confused, she raised a brow, giving him a quizzical look, telling him to go on, and go on he did, "I waited until the right moment to tell you that, we may be seeing each other sooner than we both thought."

Akiza was lost beyond belief, she didn't know what he was going to say, but that wasn't anything she had thought would come out of his mouth; all she could muster at that moment was a meek, "What...?"

Yusei taking a deep breath of his own continued, "Remember the research project I'm part of? The one developing the Fortune Mainframe?"

All she could do was nod, as all of this was flying over her head. She wished he'd get to the point soon, but she was hanging onto every word, breathlessly, awaiting his news. "Well, earlier this morning, I got a call saying that the project is complete. Well, actually, it was complete some time ago, but we needed to run some simulations to be absolutely sure that nothing would go wrong, and luckily, we've got the green light."

Akiza was happy, somewhat, but she still didn't understand what this had to do with her, "I'm happy your project's complete, Yusei, but I don't get what this has to do with me."

With a smile displayed on his face that made Akiza swoon, and her legs go weak, he continued, "The project's completed here, but not elsewhere. That's what the extra allotted simulation time was for."

The only words Akiza could register in her mind were, _"completed"_ and _"elsewhere"_. "

The next part of the project is the biggest. We're planning on the sponsoring and the construction of other Ark Reactors worldwide. Sharing free energy across the globe, so to prevent anything like Z-One's future coming to pass, and since I'm the head researcher, I'll be the one travelling the world sponsoring these constructions, and I'll also be getting leave time in between work, and this."

The wheels turning in Akiza's head, her gloomy, saddened expression exploded into a bright, gleeful smile. Excitedly, she nearly jumped on Yusei, pouncing him like a cat, "Yusei! Why didn't you tell me earlier!?"

He laughed at her stunned expression and excited reaction, in response to her question, he happily replied, "Well, you do like surprises, and I wanted this moment to happen. I didn't want to leave you when you felt down, so I figured this would be a nice way to remedy that."

Playfully slapping his chest, Akiza did the one thing she could think of that could repay Yusei for his kindness; a big, wet, sloppy, passionate kiss, right on the mouth. Yusei immediately reacted, cupping her face in his warm strong hands, and slipping in his tongue into her mouth. She melted into his touch, and nearly slumped to the ground, had he not moved his strong arms to catch her.

Breaking apart only when air was needed, all Akiza could say was, "Wow."

Separating, but still holding each other at arm's length, Yusei was the first to speak this time, "So I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot sooner than expected, hmm?"

Akiza responded strongly, "Yup. I'll be waiting for you."

Yusei pulled her in close, and huskily replied into her ear, "I'll hold you to that."

Humming her approval, she sweetly and seductively countered, "That goes ditto for you too, stud."

Growling hungrily in response, he turned his head to look her dead in the eye, smirking confidently, and said, "Don't wait up."

Smacking her firm, round ass, causing her to moan, he continued, "Go on. You've got a plane to catch."

Grinning devilishly, she firmly grasped Yusei's ass, and sweetly cooed to him, "Have I ever told you, that you've got a great ass?"

Playing along, he squeezed hers roughly, eliciting another moan from her, and replying, "No, why?"

Smirking again, she in return, grabbed his ass just as roughly, causing him to jump in surprise, and a giggle to escape her lips, before responding, "Oh, no reason, just making sure you know that I'm yours, and you're mine."

Shaking his head in disbelief at her antics, he replied in his normal tone, "Always."

Before they parted again, Akiza asked, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Yusei smiled and happily replied, "You didn't need to. I've always known. I'm just sorry it took so long for me to realize."

Shaking her head, she responded, "No need to apologize, Yusei. I've always loved you too, but it also took me some time to figure it out; it's no one's fault. It is what it is."

He then gave her one final kiss, before slowly separating from her, and saying one last thing before she rode off towards her dream, "Mind, body, and soul."

Smiling cheerfully at the reference, she put on her helmet, started her engine, and rode off towards her future, with one last thought in mind, _" love you, Yusei, with all that I am. This was never goodbye; it was see you later."_

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey, JC here. This is my first story here on FFN. I've been reading for a while now, and thought I would give writing a shot; this is also my first attempt at writing a lemon/smut story. Any constructive criticism to help me out in writing future stories would be greatly appreciated.

I had future chapters planned out for this one. Just to explore Yusei and Akiza's relationship post 5D's, but nothing like this. I didn't expect it to come out to be 13,000+ words, it just sort of happened that way. One thing about my " writing " is that I do it as I go; I don't write it down first, it comes all from memory. I'm still planning on making future chapters, but for now I'm on hold. I can write stories at home, but I can't upload or update on them, unless I'm at college because I don't have an internet connection at home, so updates and uploads will be sporadic at best. I'd like to thank everyone that I asked to help out give tips for me. It means a lot. Hopefully, some of you will get the chance to read this, and give me feedback. And even if you didn't, give me some feedback anyway. I think it would be good for me to get some from my readers.

Next time, hopefully, it won't be 13,000+ words. I had a lot of stuff I wanted said in this chapter, and I didn't want to have to split it up, even though I probably should have. Thanks for reading this, and thanks again to everyone I asked to give some hints and tips for writing, you guys didn't have to do that, but I'm glad you did. Until next time, peace.


	2. Control

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Lovers' Bond

Control

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter probably won't be as long as the last. In the previous chapter, I had something I could base my work on, and write from there, in this chapter and in any following chapters, I won't have that luxury. So if at first, they seem random, or out of place, and the story seems to move at a slow pace, then you'll know why.

* * *

Six months have passed since Team 5D's have parted to chase their individual dreams, but more importantly, it's been six months since Yusei and Akiza have seen each other in person. Before leaving New Domino, she went to Poppo Time's garage to give her personal goodbyes to Yusei, and something else was born from their meeting. She had successfully told him her true feelings, and was over the moon when he reciprocated her feelings, and shared each other with all the love between them. The morning after, she and the other members of Team 5D's, with exception of Yusei, left to chase down and overcome their dreams, but not before Yusei gave her a parting gift; he would soon be able to come and visit her in Germany. With that in mind, she left knowing that they'd soon be seeing each other, soon.

Driving through the streets of New Domino on his signature, trade mark Duel Runner - _Yusei-Go!_ \- Yusei was flying through the traffic on his way to New Domino Airport, easing through the mess of vehicles in his path. Along the way, a call appeared on his duel screen. Recognizing the number, he connected the call to the mic in his helmet.

"Hey, Yusei!"

The shrieking welcoming call had Yusei nearly throw his helmet across the street. Once the ringing in his ears settled down, he acknowledged the caller.

"Hey, Carly. What's up?"

Carly Carmine. A friend of the team, and Jack's not so secret crush. She was really hurt by Jack's departing words, as were Stephanie and Mina; fangirls of the so called, "King". However, she knew that she couldn't let that stop her. If Jack was moving on with his goals in life, then she could do the same. Although she would decline that she had no more feelings for the arrogant, high and mighty, "King", anyone who knew her, knew that she was lying. She still held very strong feelings for the duelist, and hoped that one day, he would share her feelings. She continued their conversation,

"So, you're going to go see Akiza, I'm assuming?"

Smiling to the quirky reporting, he happily responded,

"Yup. Looks like the research department is finally ready to move on to the next stage of the project. And I can't wait to see the look on her face when I show up at her dorm."

Carly was happy for them, if not feeling a bit envious. After spending a lot of time with Jack, she got to know the other members of the team too. Especially, Akiza. The first time they conversed with each other, she knew that Akiza had fallen head over heels for the older, former signer. It was almost obvious in the way she would talk about him, almost revearing him, for everything he had done for her. She had also gotten to know Yusei a lot better too. The first time they officially met was when Yusei defeated a Shadow Drone of the Dark Signers in an abandoned parking lot in the Daimon Area of New Domino, catching everything on tape, before it was confiscated by Sector Security. But at that time, she never really got to know him. It wasn't until after the Signer - Dark Signer war, when she was resurrected that she got the opportunity.

At first, he was nearly impossible to read. Stoic, brave, strong with a hint of mystery to him. He always played it close to the vest. Saying little, but meaning more with just a few said words. She could understand why Akiza was so intrigued by him, not to mention his attractive good looks. But when she saw them together, that's when she knew that they were meant to be. He acted differently around Akiza. It was subtle, but noticeable to those that had known him the longest. He was more open with her. According to Jack and even Crow, Yusei hadn't been open with anyone since Kalin. He had always kept himself closed off to the others, but when he was around her, she seemed to be able to open him up, little by little.

Carly wished that she could have had the same relationship with Jack. For them, the roles seemed to have switched, she was the one to have changed him back to the real Jack, not the pretender to the throne. She was brought out of her thoughts when Yusei called back to her.

"Carly, are you all right? You've been quiet for a while now."

Shaken loose from her thoughts, she looked at the time, and noticed she hadn't said anything in almost 5 minutes.

"Oh! Sorry! I was just thinking how lucky you two are. To be able to realize your feelings for each other, and have them be reciprocated... Sometimes, I'm a bit envious of you two… I wish Jack and I had a relationship like you and Akiza…"

Yusei understood. He didn't approve of how Jack handled the fangirl situation, but knew that Jack was doing what he thought was right. In a way, Jack's situation was the same as his and Akiza's. Just like Jack knew that Yusei had always had feeling for the red-headed, psychic, Yusei knew Jack held the quirky reporter close to his heart, and was afraid of saying goodbye to her, so he went with a different approach. Yusei may not have approved of Jack's method, but he could definitely understand his decision.

"Just give him some time, Carly. He'll come around."

Carly blushed a scarlet red, and vehemently denied any feelings she still had for the blonde.

"W-What?! I-I d-don't have any feelings for that j-jerk!"

Unfortunately for her, Yusei wasn't buying it, and gave her a knowing look. She tried her best to feign innocence, but eventually gave up.

"I-Is it t-that obvious?"

Yusei gave her a small smile before saying,

"What do you think?"

A gloomy expression fell on her face, before hanging it low in defeat, but immediately her head perked up when she remembered what Yusei said about _surprising_ Akiza.

"Wait, Yusei, you said, 'surprising Akiza', does that mean she doesn't know you're coming?!"

Pulling away from the shrieking squeal coming from the reporter, it took him a moment to collect his thoughts, not to mention his hearing.

"Carly… do you have to squeal so loud? And yes, she doesn't know. I wanted to surprise her. She knows I'm coming, she just doesn't know when, or what day I'll be there."

Quickly, she started to apologize to Yusei before a mischevious and deviant glint appeared in her eye, or what you could see of her eye, with her big trifocal glasses on her face, obscuring her gorgeous looks.

"Oops! S-sorry, Yusei! Old habits, I guess. Wait, I wonder…"

Knowing the look she was giving him, Yusei questioned her.

"Wonder what? Carly, what are you thinking…?"

Feigning innocence, she sweetly replied,

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering, does Akiza know that the rest of your team knows what happened between the two of you that night she came to your garage?"

There were very few times in Yusei's life that he openly expressed fear. This just happened to be one of these moments.

"You wouldn't -"

Cut off by the quirky reporter, she responded with a devious smirk,

"Oh, I dare, my sweet. Question is, what are you willing to give me in exchange for my silence?"

Carly's editor in chief had been hounding her to get a private look at the new Fortune Mainframe, and getting exclusive access to the research building, and an exclusive interview with the researcher in charge of the project, the one and only Yusei Fudo, which would also give her an exclusive look at the still current, New Domino King's dueling career. Unfortunately, even though they were friends, Yusei couldn't just give that information freely.

"Carly, you know I can't just give up sensitive information like that. How about a comprimise?"

This pigued Carly's interest.

"Go on…."

Yusei knew he was going to get into a lot of trouble with Lazar with this, but he'd rather face the clown dwarf's wrath, than his girlfriend's. The midget couldn't manifest real monsters after all.

"I'll give you your interview, and allow you access to the main building, but I can't give you clearance on the research department, nor can I discuss about the project in our interview. I trust that once your inside, you can find your own way to the research center. So do we have a deal?"

Giving it some thought, she knew Yusei couldn't just give up important information concerning the project, and getting something was better than nothing. Besides their was no limit to knowing about Yusei's dueling career, and what he plans to do with it in the future. She also knew she was playing dirty, and knew she could never really betray Yusei's trust; it wasn't given away freely. Each of his friends had to earn it at some point in time, and breaking it, would be a costly mistake, but she had to give the illusion that she was willing to do anything to get what she wants, and it appears to have worked. Coming to a conclusion, she responded.

"Hm, you have yourself a deal, Yusei. Sorry for deceiving you, but I had to get something, or else my editor was going to cut my pay, and I can't afford that."

Yusei breathed a sigh of relief. Both he and Akiza silently promised one another to keep their relationship a secret from their friends, for the time being. They knew that if they had come out immediately with their new relationship, they would have been hounded by their friends questioning and relentless teasing, which neither really wanted. After some time, Yusei responded back to Carly.

"I understand, Carly. Just don't misuse the information. I know you wouldn't, but your editor is a different story. If he's giving you so much trouble, why don't you let me, or Trudge deal with him? You work harder than most people at your editor's firm, and yet he treats you so poorly; it's not fair, and he knows it."

Touched by Yusei's suggestion, she knew Akiza was one lucky, young woman. But she declined his offer.

"Believe me, Yusei. I want to, but I can't. I may lose my job if I did that. He knows that I'm friends with the head of security, and the current Duel King, and I can't jepoardize Trudge's job and your career by doing something like that. I'll just have to keep my head down, and push on through."

He didn't agree, but knew she was right.

"Okay, I understand. I don't agree, but I'll back off for now. But if he continues mistreating you, it won't just be me and Trudge he'll have to deal with."

Again, she was touched by Yusei's conviction, but was left wondering who else Yusei could mean, until realization hit her like a ton of bricks. With that in mind, she changed the subject and asked,

"So how far are you from the Airport now? I'm sure ecstatic about meeting her again. What's it been now, close to six months?"

Yusei gladly answered her questions.

"About ten minutes. Yeah, it's been almost six months since the last time we saw each other in person. Originally, it was scheduled that the sponsoring would be going to America first, but I had it petitioned to go to Germany first. Just out of curiosity, how did you come to know about 'that night'?"

Yusei was referring to the night he and Akiza consumated their feelings for each other. Apparently, though she didn't see anything, Zora could hear everything that went on in Yusei's bedroom, well the most important bits anyway, and had told Martha, whom had told the boys. It wasn't long until the twins heard about it, at a PG-13 level, and it was even a shorter period of time when Yusei's e-mail exploded with questions. After confirming everything, he made everyone swear, not to tell a soul, especially Akiza. He wanted to be the one to tell her himself, and promised to blackmail anyone who would try to tell her. Everyone stayed quiet after that. So he was wondering how Carly could've heard it. Apparently, Martha didn't just tell Crow and Jack…

"Um, I heard about it from Mina, who heard it from Trudge, who heard it from Martha. She really can't keep a secret, Yusei. Especially once she gets talking." Carly replied sheepishly.

Yusei was left speechless. His mouth almost dropped. He couldn't wrap his head around it. _Martha_ had not just told his foster brothers, but all of his friends too?! With that information, he didn't doubt that Sherry and including Kalin had heard. Hell, even, Rally, Blitz, Nervin, and Tank; not to mention Blister, Yanagi, and Tanner. Yusei felt like crawling into a hole and dying. There was no possible way that Akiza didn't already know that their secret was out. Yusei voiced his predicament openly, mumbling his concern.

"I'm screwed. She's going to kill me…"

Carly could barely hold in her laughter at Yusei's befallen expression.

 _"I don't want to be him when he sees Akiza."_

Some how holding in her laughter, she suddenly realized the time, and noticed her lunch was over.

"Oh! Sorry, Yusei! My lunch is over! Got to go, good luck! And tell Akiza, I said hi!"

And with that, she hanged up, and the call ended. However, Yusei could barely register it, so lost in his thoughts.

 _"Shit… I'm doomed."_

Soon after ending his phone call with Carly, Yusei finally arrived at New Domino Airport. After making his way through to the lobby, and signing all the necessary forms and applications, Yusei was well on his way to the flight deck, and spend nearly eleven hours on a plane to get to his presentation, and much more importantly, soon to be, if not already, pissed girlfriend. Suffice to say, Yusei had a lot of time to think to himself on how he was going to explain this mess, and how he was going to get out of it… at which point, he realized, it was going to take more than eleven hours…

 _"I've faced down the Fortune Cup and the Dark Signers. Yliaster, cyborgs from the future, a broken futuristic version of myself, the WRGP, and even teamed up with two previous KIng of Games, and even dueled against them, and right now, I'd rather face all of them again, a thousand times over, than face off against an angry Akiza… Guess there's no point in trying to explain myself, I'm a terrible liar; nope, looks like I'll just tell it to her straight. I'm so dead…"_

* * *

Five thousand-six hundred-thirty-six miles away, a certain magenta-haired, redhead had just woken up to get to her classes for today, completely unaware, that at this very moment, her long time crush, now lover, and boyfriend was on his way to surprise her, in more ways than one. Unfortunately, to Yusei's chagrin and without his knowledge, Akiza was already privy to _that_ information, and the worst part, was it wasn't from anyone Martha had told, no, she learned about it from her _parents_! Not so long after making her home in her, thankfully, single roomed dorm room, she got a call from her parents, more specifically, her mother - Setsuko Izinski. She was esctatic that she and Yusei were finally together, and just like a knowing mother would know, she correctly assumed and had already speculated, that she and Yusei had slept together before Akiza left. Akiza to say the least, was mortified.

At that moment, she wanted to crawl into an empty hole, curl up in the fetal position, and die. Her mother on the other hand, was having a ball, watching her daughters expression turn from surprise, to absolute mortification. Oh, but it gets even better, well worse in Akiza's case, her father - Hideo Izinski - already knew what happened between the two love birds, too. Surprisingly, instead of being angry, or more precisely, pissed that Akiza had premarital sex, he was rather calm, and actually happy for her, but stressed that Akiza and Yusei be more careful next time, and to use protection, for safety precautions.

It had been four months, since getting that call, and she still hadn't told Yusei. It wasn't that she was intentionally witholding that information and lying to him, but everytime she would work up the courage to tell him, she chickened out at the last second, and changed the subject. In short, she was embarrased. She wondered if Yusei could tell, but he showed no signs of knowing what she was hiding, but she knew at the very least, he was probably suspicious of her constantly changing the subject at the last second, but he never questioned her.

 _"It's been a while since I've gotten that call. It's still embarrasing to think, much less talk about. My parents swear that they haven't breathed a word of this to Yusei. I want to tell him myself, but I can't seem to do it over the computer. Maybe if he came to visit, it would be better. Speaking of which, Yusei hasn't returned my calls in a couple of hours. I hope he's all right. Everyone I've called and talked to have all said that the last time they spoke, or heard from Yusei, say that he's fine, just that he was in a hurry recently because of his big project at work is finally taking off. Does that mean that he's…!"_

Akiza was brought out of her thoughts with excitement evident all over her face at the prospect that Yusei might be on his way here, and decided to call Carly one last time before she made her way to her classes just to confirm her suspicions.

"Hey, Carly, it's Akiza."

Carly was currently working on a draft for her firm's paper on the Fortune Mainframe, when she heard her cell ring.

 _"Hm? Oh! It's Akiza!"_ Picking up the phone, she heard Akiza's voice on the other end greeting her; she replied in kind.

"Hey, Akiza! How's it going over there? Taking Germany by storm?"

Akiza giggled at Carly's reply, and responded with glee,

"I'm good. It's a bit rough getting the hang of switching between German and Japanese, and the hours are rough at first, but it's going well. Hey, I wanted to ask, have you heard from Yusei at all? He hasn't answered any of my recent calls, but everyone I've talked to say he's fine; just that there was something big going on at his work, and something he was excited about. Do you know anything about it?"

Carly sweatdropped nervously. She didn't know how to answer, or react. She didn't want to reveal to Akiza that Yusei was on his way to Germany, not only to present the Fortune Mainframe to Germany's scientist and engineering teams, but also to surprise her because she promised him not to tell her; not to mention the fact that pratically all of their friends know what happened the night she went to give Yusei her personal goodbyes. She was a much worse liar than Yusei. Yusei was bad at lying because he hated lying to people in general, especially those that he kept close; Carly, however, couldn't lie without a straight face, even if her life depended on it. After a few seconds of contemplating what she should do, she hesitantly responded.

"U-Um, w-well, n-no not really. I-I mean, w-why w-would I-I know s-something about t-that!? I-It's n-not like w-wer're c-close f-friends, or a-anything -"

Carly knew she was rambling on, trying to decieve Akiza, and tried to change the subject. Unfortunately for her, Akiza wasn't buying any of it, and interrupted when she had heard enough.

"Carly. I know you're lying. You can't fool me that easily. I promise, I won't be mad, or angry with either of you; I just want to know, is Yusei on his way here because he wanted to surprise me?"

Busted. Carly couldn't keep up the charade, and almost immediatedly started blurting out apologies left and right.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do! I know I'm a horrible liar, but I promised Yusei not to tell you! I'm so, so, very, really, sorry - !"

Carly's apologetic squealling caused Akiza to wince and hold the phone a good six inches from her ear before she couldn't take anymore, and raised her voice over Carly's constant shrieking.

"Carly! It's okay! Really, there's no need to apologize. You're too hard on yourself sometimes. Just tell me the truth, is there anything else I should probably know?"

Carly took a deep breath, and finally calmed down, before giving her reply.

"Sorry, again. I get worked up a lot when I ramble on. But to answer your question - um, well, there is this one thing…"

Akiza grew wary and suspicious of Carly's tone, and reflected that with her next question.

"What is it, Carly? You can tell me."

On her end, Carly was shuffling her hands nervously and thumbing her fingers repeatedly, before shakingly giving her response.

"Um, well, you didn't hear this from me, but apparently, um, h-how do I say this…?"

While Akiza could understand Carly's hesitation, she was continously growing increasingly anxious, and didn't have much time left before her first class started, and she hadn't even made it out of her dorm room yet.

"Carly, just spit it out! I don't have a lot of time left to get to my classes, and I haven't even made it to my door!"

Carly jumped in her seat when Akiza yelled at her to get to the point, and replied almost too fast for Akiza to hear.

"Everyone knows that you and Yusei slept together the night before you left for Germany!"

Unfortunately, Akiza heard every word. She stood there with her mouth hanging wide open, shocked still. Completely stunned at what she just heard come out of Carly's mouth. She could only respond in the only way she knew how; shouting at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT?!"

Just like when Akiza held the phone from her ear at Carly's rant, Carly herself had repeated the same process. But before she could utter a sound, Akiza went on a rant of her own.

"H-How i-is that - D-Did Y-Yusei tell you?! - N-No he wouldn't d-do that, but t-then who could have, - W-Wait, d-did my parents - N-no not them either - But t-then w-who -!"

This time, it was Carly's turn to try to calm Akiza down, but in her mind, she was curious about something Akiza let slip.

 _"Wait a minute, her parents knew all along, and never told anyone?!"_

Shaking her mind from those thoughts, for now, she stopped Akiza's rambling going on for any further.

"Akiza! Calm down, girl. I'll try to explain the best I can. Yusei wanted to tell him yourself because he had thought you already knew. Turns out you two weren't the only ones there at Poppo Time that night."

Akiza was clueless for a while, until realization hit her like getting ran over by a truck. "

Wait, y-you don't mean -"

"Unfortunately, yes. Zora was there the whole time."

Akiza couldn't believe it. She knew the door to Yusei's room was closed, and that he locked it, she didn't understand how Zora could have known, and voiced her surprise in her next question.

"H-How?"

Carly couldn't stifle the giggle that came from Akiza's reaction, and tried her best not to laugh out loud from her next response.

"Turns out, those walls aren't as soundproof as either of you thought. You're pretty loud when the going gets rough. All I got to say is, you're one _very_ lucky gal, having a man like that all to yourself."

Akiza's face lit up like a Christmas Tree. A deep, scarlet, crimson, red blush appeared on her face. Instantly the memories of that incredible night began flooding into her mind, like a dam bursting through. The way Yusei's hard, lean muscled, scarred, tanned body pressed up against her own, pale, porcelain, fair skin. The feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her delicately slim waist, and the way his rough hands gripped her firm, round ass, and tugged on her silky, magenta, red hair. Unknowingly, a heat just as hot that was radiating off her face began pooling down south, and with her free hand, began drifting slowly downwards to clench her aching arousal. However, she snapped out of her fond rememberance at the sound of a ringing bell, signiifying that she had only five minutes before classes started. Hurriedly, she removed her free hand, and blurted out a hasty goodbye before scrambling out of her dorm.

"S-sorry, g-got to go! Bye!"

On Carly's end, she was having a ball. Unable to contain herself, she burst out into a fit of uncontrollable merriment, after Akiza had ended the call. As co-workers passed, it was just another day in the office for them.

* * *

All throughout the day, Akiza could only think about that special night, and the man she spent it with. It really impaired her focus in her classes. She was too excited to pay attention. Her long time crush, now boyfriend and lover was on his way to Germany, at this very moment. However at the same time, she was absolutely mortified to know that now, practically all of her friends and family back home knew about their new relationship. While on her way to the airport, to give Yusei a surprise of his own, she was lost in thought.

 _"I can't believe it. He's finally here! Well, going to be here, soon, hopefully. I got a message from Carly earlier saying that he left New Domino in early afternoon. His plane should be arriving in a few hours. I can't wait to see him! He and I are going to have a lot to talk about. Especially, regarding that night, and how pretty much everyone we know is aware of our new relationship. Plus…"_ Reaching into her bag, she found what she was hoping would be another surprise waiting in store for Yusei. _"He's not the only one with a few new tricks up his sleeve."_

A few hours later, Yusei's plane had just arrived in Berlin, Germany. Stretching himself, Yusei made his way to the exit lobby, with all of his belongings he brought for the trip, with the exception of his duel runner, which would arrive shortly on a cargo plane. Finishing up gathering his luggage, he went to the nearby counter, signing off various forms and applications before making his way out of the building. That is until he heard his name.

 _"What the… ? Was that - no, it couldn't have been. She doesn't know I'm here. Just my mind playing tricks on me. Guess I miss her more than I thought."_

Or so Yusei thinks. He was just about halfway to the exit, when he was positive he heard his name being called.

 _"No way..."_

Turning to find the source of the sound, he saw a glimpse of magenta-red hair. He started walking in the general direction he heard his name being called from, when he finally saw her.

 _"Akiza!? H-How did she -"_

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw Akiza running towards him.

Dropping his bags, he greeted with open arms, and caught her in a tight embrace, when she pratically jumped into him.

"Akiza!"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, and legs around his waist, she gleefully and happily responded back to him.

"Hey, Yusei! Surprise!"

Laughing at her little joke, he hugged her back, before letting her go, and easing her to settle down on her feet. Sharing a quick kiss with her, he asked what had been recently on his mind, when he heard her call his name.

"How did you know when and where I'd be? Wait, let me guess -"

Together, they chorused out loud the same thought.

"Carly."

Helping him with his luggage, or what little he would let her carry, they made their way outside, when she saw a familar sight.

"Yusei, you brought your duel runner here?"

There parked up against the wall, was the _Yusei-Go!_ , Yusei's signature, trademark runner he built, after Jack stole his first prototype runner, in an effort to escape Satellite.

"Yup. Thought you would like seeing it after a while."

Smilingly that gorgeous smile he, oh so loved, she gladly responded.

"It certainly is a surprise. Well, not the only surprise apparently."

However, looking around them, she figured that there wasn't enough room for the both of them to ride on the runner with all of Yusei's luggage.

"But Yusei, how would we get to my dorm room? You're runner isn't big enough to sit the both of us, and all of your belongings."

Smirking, Yusei, suddenly pulled her against him, catching her off guard. Gazing fondly into her caramel brown eyes, he lowered himself right up against her ear, and huskily breathed against her neck, his reply.

"Guess that means you'll just have to sit on my lap the whole way there. That's not going to be a problem now, is it?"

As he was talking, his hands lowered to her waist, and settled onto her thighs, caressing the fair skin, as he went.

An involuntary moan escaped Akiza's lips, and she moved her head back to give Yusei more access to her neck, as his breathing escalated to softly kissing, licking, and subtly biting along the ridge of her neck down to her shoulder. Moaning and gasping at Yusei's sudden actions, she pulled him into the alleyway nearby, and pressed herself between Yusei and the wall, slinging a leg around Yusei's waist. Breathlessly, she voiced in her sweet, velvet, seductive tone,

"N-not h-here… Please…"

Stopping what he was doing, he instead, gripped her firm, round, ass off the wall, pressing himself closer to her, and grounded his hardening manhood, against Akiza's continously growing, wet arousal. Grunting in appreciation of the contact, and Akiza's surprised moan, Yusei growled out his response.

"I've been waiting for this for a while. I don't think I can hold back much longer."

Sighing in hormonal satisfaction, she whispered, seductively in his ear, licking the ridge as she gave him her counter offer.

"Get me to my dorm room, and I'll show you much I've missed you."

Yusei grunting in approval, lowered her slowly to the ground, their hot breathes and heavy pants mixing with one another, lips grazing each other, and hands caressing the other's body, as she was lowered to the ground.

"Yes, ma'am."

Grinning wildly, Akiza walked past Yusei, putting her wide shapely hips on display, swaying left and right; turning her head in Yusei's general direction, she signaled him to "come here" by seductively moving her finger towards him and back to her.

"Such a gentleman."

Yusei watched his girlfriend from afar, giving him a little "show" while she approached his duel runner. With her silky, magenta-red hair flowing in the wind, he noticed that she had let it lengthen a bit more since the last time they saw each other.

 _"She looks good with long hair."_ Absentmindedly, his mind drifted to more promiscuous thoughts.

 _"She must really like having her hair pulled."_

Shaking his mind of those thoughts for the time being, he started his approach when similar thoughts were playing in Akiza's mind.

" _Hmm. He hasn't changed a bit. I can't wait until we get back to my place; I've got special surprise in store for you, my Yusei."_

Looking him over from where she stood, she could tell Yusei seemed a bit _different_ than before. It wasn't in his actions, character, or personality, but in his looks and appearance. He seemed to have a slightly bigger build, his hair stood on end more so than before, and he appeared to have had a last minute growth spurt, standing a couple of inches taller than before.

 _"God, he's such a hunk. What has he done to me?"_

Closing in, Yusei eyed her like a hawk, stalking his prey, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The look of intensity in his big, cobalt-blue, sapphire eyes put Akiza on the spot. Edging her on, and increasing the heat in her core to swell up higher. Watching the moist sweat drip off his skin; she could barely contain herself when he was less than a foot away. She decided, right then and there to urge him on, not caring if people saw them.

"What are you waiting for, stud? Aren't you going to -"

Before she could utter a word, she watched in surprise, as Yusei eased past her, not giving her a second glance before gathering all of his luggage, then seated himself on his runner.

 _"Did he just - what the hell… ?!"_

Seeing the look on her face, Yusei smirked, having baited her into his trap, he nodded his head into her direction, and spoke in his normal tone,

"Come on. We'll have plenty of time to one up each other, when we get to your place, or do you want to just wait here all day?"

Sneering her eyes in Yusei's general direction, she had just realized that this whole thing was just a game to get her all riled up, and she fell for it perfectly. Stomping her way over to Yusei, she sat herself on his lap, pretending not to notice Yusei's amused expression. Huffing in disbelief, she asked,

"Was that fun for you? Because I'm not amused."

Yusei's smile didn't fade, and instead of coming up with a witty retort, he started his engine, catching her off guard, and causing a yelp to come from her lips, which in turn, caused Yusei to laugh out loud. Seeing the displeasing glare she was currently giving him, he lowered his voice to a whisper, and let his hot breath roll off her neck.

"You can look at me like that all you want, but deep down, we both know that you enjoyed that."

In response, Akiza groaned in displeasure, silently voicing her thoughts into her mind,

 _"Ugh, not fair. He knows all of my weaknesses. Just you wait Fudo, we'll see whose really in control of this relationship, soon."_

Chuckling at her continued "torment", he playfully kissed her cheek, causing her to blush a dark red, before slowly moving into traffic, leaving behind the Berlin, Germany Airport, and making their way to the university Akiza is currently studying at, and living in her, once again, thankfully, one roomed, dorm room.

* * *

After several minutes of passing through traffic, they had finally reached their destination. Despite Akiza's constant protests, Yusei insisted that he would do the heavy lifting, and she show him the way to her dorm. It warmed her heart knowing that he still had his selfless, gentleman-like quality she adored, even if it could get annoying at times, such as right now, but she knew once he made a decision, he would fight tooth and nail, to keep it, so albeit, reluctantly, she let it go, and lead the way to her room.

While walking through the halls of the building, Yusei noticed through slight glances, the stares and whispers that were pointed towards him. He didn't think much of it, however, he was genuinely curious. Especially with the looks he recieved when he would take a peek in any direction. The young women seemed to giggle, or stare at him with a sense of longing. Where as, the young men seemed to scoff, or glare at him with what he assumed to be jealousy. Though he tried to ignore them, his curiosity was pigued, and eventually won him over.

"Hey, Akiza. Why am I getting such odd and weird looks from everyone? The women seem to stare, and the men are just the opposite; they don't looked to pleased to see me."

As if for the first time, she also started to notice the odd looks, and stares that they both were receiving from the bystanders, and passerbys, as they walked the halls that led to her room. However, she received the opposite looks and stares that Yusei was getting. The men seemed to chuckle and stare at her with longing and _other_ thoughts, while the women glared at her direction with a sense of jealousy. Turning back to Yusei, she answered his question.

"Oh, that. Don't worry about it. I'm getting the same treatment. The men are jealous of you because you have me, and the women are just attracted to your good looks. For me, it's the opposite. The men look at me like I'm some sort of trophy, or toy; _"disgusting pigs"_ , and the women are jealous of me because you're with me."

Yusei quickly understood, and without a second thought, whipped Akiza around, and before she could react, he kissed her passionately on the mouth, causing her to gasp, allowing him to slip in his tongue, and danced around inside, swirling and sucking on her tongue. Immediately getting the message, she practically melted into the kiss. Her hands comings up from his waist, feeling the lean muscle and hard pecks beneath his shirt before winding her arms around his neck, threading her delicately soft fingers through Yusei's black and gold streaked hair, tugging at the roots pulling him in closer. At the same time, Yusei dropped his bags, bringing up his large, rough hands to drag along Akiza's shapely thighs, caressing her slim waist, ghosting his fingers across the sides of her large breasts, and gently cupping her face, deepening the already passionate kiss into a hot embrace, silently sending a message to all present; she was his, and he was hers, and nobody else could dispute that. Especially after Akiza decided to add a little extra, and wrapped a free leg around Yusei's waist, and moaned into the kiss, as one of Yusei's hands dropped, cupping her firm, round, shapely ass with a rough squeeze, earning another delightful moan to escape her lips.

Suffice to say, the message had its intended effect, when the couple heard resounding gasps all throughout the complex, and everyone, but them turned their heads away in other directions out of anger and jealousy. Breaking away from each other when the need for air became more important than their little game, Akiza was flush in the face, while Yusei had a smug smirk, grinning from ear to ear, before huskily giving his opinion to his lover that he held rather close.

"I think they got the message, don't you, my rose?"

All Akiza could muster at that point was a delightful hum, as her face was flushed almost as red as her duel runner, and her lower lip drawn in between her teeth, as she timidly nodded in Yusei's direction. Chuckling at her cute reaction, he picked up the discarded luggage, and further said in his normal, deep tone,

"We should probably get back to finding your room. We're pretty close now, yeah?"

Briskly shaking her head out of her reverence, and clearing her mind of her fantasies, she quickly answered,

"Y-Yeah, it's just up here, past this corner."

Yusei watched her fondly for a few moments, before picking up the pace, and standing by her side. A few minutes later, they made it to the door to her room, but before she unlocked it, Yusei gently dropped a bag to the floor, so not to cause too much noise, and put that same hand on the aforementioned door, causing Akiza to look back at Yusei, with a raised brow.

"What are you doing?" she teasingly asked.

In response, Yusei dropped the other bags to the floor as quietly as he could, before he brought himself closer to Akiza. Which in turn, caused her to back up, until she was literally backed up against the wall. Propping one hand up on the door, he wrapped the other around her waist, pulling her closer to him. To the point where their lips were just a hair's breath away, and whispered his actions from earlier into her ear,

"Back there, in the hallway. I hope I wasn't too forward with you. I didn't like the looks those guys were giving you; you deserve better than that, so I took a chance. I have to know, you're not...upset, are you?"

Akiza stood there, gazing into his colbalt-blue gems, before bringing up a free hand, cupping the left side of his face, fondly caressing the criminal mark on his cheek with her thumb; her thoughts swimming in her mind.

 _"It shocked me at first. I didn't think we were ready for public displays of affection. Even when we were at the airport outside, I pulled him into an alley, but honestly, I rather enjoyed it…"_

Bringing herself out of her thoughts, she took only a second to reply,

"Upset? Far from it, Yusei. I didn't think we were ready for that sort of thing; you know, publicly, but actually…"

Turning away for a moment in embarrasment, a light pink dusted her cheeks as she continued,

"I rather enjoyed it. A lot, really. To be entirely honest, it…"

The light pink on her cheeks deepened into a scarlet red as she finished,

"It turned me on."

Yusei's eyes widened into saucers, as the look of shock and surprise was clearly evident all over his face. A small, vaguely, noticeable light pink blushed on his face after hearing her confession, and if he was completely honest with himself, he too, could feel a very familar feeling down south, slowly harden as his mind was taken back, just moments ago in the hallway. Shaking his head of those thoughts for now;

 _"There would definitely be more time for that later."_

He coughed abruptly into his hand, letting off the door, and backing away slightly, before sheepishly replying,

"Uh, well, you weren't the only one…"

Akiza giggled at Yusei's reaction. She always found him to be at his cutest when he appeared to be nervous. He always looked so serious all the time, so it was nice to see him loosen up a bit every once and a while, and act like a "normal" person. Being let go, she turned back towards the door, key still in hand and unlocked it. Turning the knob, she moved aside to let Yusei in, he politely said his thanks, while she walked in behind him, turning on the lights, dropping her key in a bowl on a small bookcase, and flipped the light switch on. Yusei took a moment to drop his luggage, before looking up, and looked about her room.

He was pleasantly surprised when he looked around. Her room was very spacious for being a single-roomed dorm. He then remembered that her parents would have obviously paid for the best, despite her objections. Continuing to look around, he noticed the entertainment center, or living room had a, what he speculated and assumed to be, a 92in flat screen TV mounted on the wall, with a small night stand left of the burgandy colored, three seat, couch. On the right, he saw an average sized lamp post, and in front of the couch was a round, coffee table.

Looking into her small kitchen, she had all of her necessities, with her own dishwasher, sink, countertops, metal reflective, refridgerator, and cooking stove and oven. She even had her own utilities room, with a complete, washier, drier, and water heater. Last, but not least, across the hall, he saw the closed door, to what was likely, her bedroom. Once it looked like Yusei was done giving the place a once-over, she had already moved his bags away from the door, locked it, and moved over to where he was standing, holding one arm, with the other crossed against her chest.

"I know it looks like a lot, but it really isn't much. Just what mom and dad had wanted for me to have. Even though I told them I didn't want any of it, and I was more than fine with doing everything like the others, but they just didn't listen."

Tiredly, she huffed, and dropped herself down on her couch, before she continued.

"I know that they're just doing this for my benefit, and just looking after their daughter, but sometimes I think that they do this to try to remedy their past mistakes. To try to make up for lost time, back when they - you know."

Shuffling his way over, Yusei sat beside her, and gently pulled her into his embrace. She laid her head on his shoulder, bringing her legs up, and crossing her feet. With his arm wrapped around her, he caressed her shoulder and arm, as he laid his head, atop her own, and softly spoke.

"Yeah, I remember. But can you really blame them? For this, I mean. You're a growing young woman now, not a child, but you will always be their little girl. I'm not making excuses for their past mistakes, and believe me, they regret every moment of it, but at least, in the end, you got them back into your life."

She shifted her body, looking up at Yusei, as he looked down at her, still rubbing her shoulder and arm, moving to her back. There she could see the tiredness in his eyes, but also the hint, or rather the sense of something she couldn't quite place, until it dawned on her.

"Yusei… Your parents, i-if they were around - no, I know, that even now, wherever they are, I know their more than proud of the man you've become; I certainly am."

Shifting her body further, sitting up straight, she pulled Yusei's head down into her lap, threading a free hand through his hair, and the other caressing his face, he closed his eyes, and allowed his tensed up body relax. Akiza could feel the stress leave his body as she continued her ministrations. Opening his big, colbat-blue, sapphire orbs up in her direction, bringing up a free hand, he brushed away a stray hair from obsuring her beautiful, gorgeous, heart shaped face; gazing fondly into her caramel-brown, cat shaped eyes, and softly replied,

"Thanks. I didn't realize how much I needed that."

Bringing herself closer, she brushed away Yusei's bangs, and softly kissed him on his lips, tasting the vanilla scent that was all over him, before pulling away, and whispered, delicately back,

"Anytime, my shooting star." Smiling brightly.

Yusei chuckled lightly, befor kissing her back, relishing the taste of strawberry, and the hint of cherry, before pulling back, and teasingly responding,

"Okay, then, my beautiful rose." Winking up at her.

Playfully, Akiza smacked his chest, before both of them broke into a fit of laughter. After their merriment died down, Akiza pulled Yusei up, and directed him towards her room.

"Go on, you need your rest, especially in the next few days, if you want to have the energy to get to your big presentation."

Yusei looked back at her questioningly, raising a brow before replying, "Akiza, I'm not that tired, really, besides didn't you want to -"

However, Akiza wasn't having it. She started to literally push him to her bedroom door, before interupting him, and strongly responded back,

"Uh-uh, mister. You're exhausted, and it's all over your face. You won't be good to anyone, if collapse from sleep deprivation in the middle of your presentation."

When Yusei tried to object, she vehemently, and venomously replied, "Don't make me get my Duel Disk, Yusei."

With that, Yusei gave up on trying to change her mind, and started walking on his own to her room, not realizing, that Akiza had a little surprise waiting for him for later.

 _"Ungh, he can be so stubborn sometimes, but that's just one of the other many things, that I like about him. Now that he seems to be in a better mood than before, it looks like I'll finally be able to give him my little 'surprise present' for the big guy."_

Giggling, she finished her thoughts happily, _"Just you wait, Yusei. I'll give you something, you won't ever forget."_

After entering and closing the door behind him, Yusei took a quick look around her room. Ruby red walls, and dark violet carpeting, vaguely reminding his tired mind of Akiza's favorite card, Black Rose Dragon. A small bookshelf off to the right of her queen, double sized bed, filled to the brim with her academic textbooks for her core classes. Across the room, was a walk-in closet, with the door closed. Yusei absentmindedly shrugged. He wasn't one for snooping around in someone else's home, especially his girlfriend's. A beautifully decorated wardrobe, with a few snapshots of Akiza, Yusei and their friends adorning the top shelf. As for the bed itself, the head and footboard of the bed had specially designed vine and flower carvings decorating the polished wood. The sheets were a creamy, almost silk like white, as were the pillow cases, while the comforter was a hot pink.

Sighing in exhaustion, Yusei slipped off the black leather jacket, and the teal blue shirt underneath, and folding them over the other before placing them on her floor. Then, quickly pulling off his brown belt, dark denim jeans, and his riding boots, before neatly stacking them next to his other clothes. He may have been tired from the near eleven hour flight over, but he still had enough courtesy and manners not to throw his clothes all over someone else's home; Martha would have his hide, if she were to find out. And though Yusei had long since grown up, and towered over the elderly, short woman, she would always tell him, that no matter how old he gets, she could still take him out of this world, even if she wasn't the one to have brought him in, and Yusei never questioned it.

After removing that last article of clothing, Yusei was left only in his undergarments, and night socks, which he had just slipped off, and shoved into his boots. Lying down on the comfortable mattress, Yusei noticed he still had the star necklace that Akiza had given to him, before she left his garage all those months back. Staring, admirably at the accessory, Yusei slipped it off, before giving it a slight peck, and hanging it on the bed post to his right. When his head laid back onto the soft pillow, it took less than a moment before he drifted off into a deep slumber. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't meant to last…

* * *

A few hours later, Yusei could feel a tugging on his arms. When he tried to his body onto his side, he quickly found out that he couldn't move. Instantly, Yusei's eyes popped open, remembering the time during the of the few months before the WRGP was under way, he was kidnapped, and had it not been for Akiza's brave effort, he most likely wouldn't have been able to compete in that event. However, looking at his surroundings, he could vaguely recognize that he was still in Akiza's room, albeit absently. His vision was still blurred, having just been woken up, and having to wait for his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. Looking about himself, he saw that his hands and feet were bound to the bed posts on either side of Akiza's mattress, completely vulnerable to whomever lay this trap.

"What the hell ?!", Yusei lodly exclaimed, struggling with the binds tightly strapped to his wrists and ankles.

"Don't bother, Yusei. I've bound them with my powers. You're not going anywhere, until I've had my fun.", an all too familar voice purred, seductively from the darkness.

Yusei's mind went blank, and his throat dry when he saw the figure slowly stalk from the walk-in closet. There standing at the foot of the bed was Akiza, wearing nothing but a sexy lingerie, with matching dark velvet, fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows, along with stockings of the same color, worn on her, flexible legs. The lingerie itself, had rose patterns sown into the skimpy fabric, complementing her supple, large, round breasts, and vulptuous curves. Yusei was never one to stare, or stutter, but he just couldn't help himself this time. His voice was lost to him when he tried to speak, and he couldn't avert his eyes away from her gorgeous, flawless body, not like he really wanted to at the moment.

"I'll take your stunned expression as a compliment."

She absently said, while flirtatiously twirled a finger around a stray hair, with her head slightly moved to the right, with a devious glint in her eye.

Yusei nervously gulped down the lump that formed in his throat, and hestitantly, not to mention nervously found his voice, when he sheeply asked,

"A-Akiza…? W-What's the meaning of this…? T-This doesn't h-have anything to do with -"

"With the knowledge that practically everyone we know back home, know about or relationship? Is that what you were going to say, Yusei?", she interrupted him.

Yusei froze on the spot. He had meant to talk with her earlier about this, but was shoved in here before he could utter a sound about the subject. He was caught, with nothing to say for himself. He looked off to the side for a moment, before looking back at her, and replying,

"Yes. S-sorry, I wanted to talk to you about it -"

He was further interrupted again, when she slowly started to crawl up onto the bed, stalking her way slowly to the bound Yusei, before settling and straddling herself on his lap; shushing him with an elegant finger placed on his lips.

"Shh. You don't have to explain; I'm not angry, nor am I upset with you. I had learned about it from my parents first. They weren't told from anyone; they just knew. Then, about a few hours before your flight landed, I had asked Carly if there was anything else I should know, besides the fact that you were coming here. It wasn't long before she told me everything. So, to answer your previous inquiry, no, this has nothing to do with that."

Yusei understood, but was still confused, if it wasn't about their relationship becoming public knowledge to their friends and family, then what?

"Okay, that answers that, but I'm still -"

For the third time in less than ten minutes, she interrupted Yusei, once more. It was unexpected the first, somewhat _pleasant_ the second, but now, it was getting annoying, and she knew it! Smirking at Yusei's annoyed, leering, look, she placed herself on top of Yusei's chest, her large bust, pushing up on his hardened, chiseled pecks. She inched her lips closer to his ear, before muttering, seductively with her hot breath piercing into his ear,

"This is nothing more than me having a little fun is all. When I learned you were coming here to surprise me, I didn't want you to feel left out, so I came up with this stunt."

As she finished, her tongue licked the ridge along his ear, sending chills of excitement down his spine, and noticeably excitement down _under_. Grinning from ear to ear, she was delighted that her little _surprise_ was having its intended effect.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Naughty boy, Yusei. Who said you could get off, yet? We haven't even begun to start, and here you are, already getting hard. If it hasn't clicked in that big ol' head of yours, and I'm not talking about the head down _here_ ; I'm in control this time."

A light pink dusted Yusei's cheeks, as he scoffed in her direction. Still bound in his place, Yusei could only himself towards her, so much, but he didn't let that stop him; deciding it was best to challenge her at her own game.

"Is that what it really is, Akiza? Just a game, huh? No, I think it's more than that. You like it, don't you? The feeling of having someone under your thumb? That's why you're really doing this, isn't it? You get off on this. And in control? Pfft, as if. You may have me trussed and tied to your bed, but don't think for one second, that you have all the control. Just because you're on top, doesn't mean squat."

Akiza was speechless. Her mouth dropping at his words. He figured her out so easily. Yes, this was a surprise "gift" for him, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't get some satisfaction out of it. When she was in Arcadia, she couldn't figure out for the life of her why she was so excited when she had someone strung up with her powers. That feeling intesified tenfold, when she met Yusei. Though she didn't realize at the time, she was undoubtebly attracted to the young man when they first locked eyes with the other, and when their feelings for the other grew stronger, her arousal whenever she pictured him tied up before her grew stronger as well.

It wasn't until she had moved to Germany, and had a video chat with a few of her girl friends that she was into bondage, or BDSM play as Sherry had put it, and just in case, in the event, Yusei did come over to Germany to surprise the young woman, Sherry had mail ordered Akiza the very lingerie that she was wearing in front of Yusei, right now.

Recomposing herself, Akiza pushed Yusei back down on the mattress, hard, and witha defiant air about her, responded back,

"So you figured me out, huh? So what? You're still in no room to be challenging anyone, Yusei. You're mine, right now, and I'm not letting you go, until I've had my fun with you, stud."

Shockingly, she saw a grin plastered on his, gorgeous face. Absently, she started thinking to herself, _"Wait, is he - enjoying this?! What the hell?! This isn't fair! Argh, I'll show him!"_

Feigning anger, Akiza aggressively gripped Yusei's shoulders, digging her nails into his skin, almost to the point of bleeding, causing Yusei to grunt out in response.

"Ow - hey! Easy, Akiza, this is just foreplay; no need to be so rough around the edges!"

However, opposite of what Yusei thought Akiza would do, she pressed down even harder, then replied darkly. "Aw, can't take it? That's what I thought. Tonight, you're NOT an equal; you are a toy, MY toy, and you will know your place!" Before Yusei could utter a single word, she quickly spun around, and quite literally, sat on Yusei's face, grinding her hips against his tongue.

"That's it, you naughty boy, no more talking for you! Time to put that mouth to better use!"

Yusei couldn't breathe, let alone think at the moment. With his arms spread out, and wrists tied to the bed posts on either side of the headboard, all he could work with was his mouth. As soon as she planted herself on top of him, he could taste and smell the sweet nectar that flowed from her core, indicating she was already wet with arousal. Not having many options, Yusei played along; working his slowly, then speeding up. Shifting between speeds to keep her body guessing, and from her bodily reactions, it seemed to be working.

While all of this was going on, Yusei's thoughts began to wander.

 _"Whoa. She's really getting into this! She's already practically flooding; if she wants to play rough, she's going to find out just how rough I can be! Remember, Akiza, you asked for this!"_

Immediately, after voicing his thoughts inside his head, he took action, using whatever leverage and momentum he could use to his advantage. Biting, teething, licking her folds, and inner wet core with renewd vigor, it wasn't much longer until Akiza experienced her first orgasm.

" _AH! F-Fuck! I-I - H-He's already making me -"_

Reaching a hand back behind her, she grabbed a fistful of his hair, gripping it tightly, and tugging it roughly, pushing his face, and therefore his tongue as deep as their current position would allow; a few moments afterwards, and…

"AH-OH!"

Her body writhed above him, legs shaking, hips quivering, breath heavy and quickening. She pulled herself up just enough to where she was now back in her previous position, straddling Yusei's hips.

After taking a few moments to catch her breath, her mind was running wild, at just what had transpired between them moments ago.

 _"Wow! I-I knew I'd enjoy that j-just not to t-that extent! At first, I was teasing, playing around, b-but now…? I kind of want to continue…"_

Taking a moment to look over to her lover, that was still trapped under her, she would've gasped if she wasn't already out of breath. Yusei looked, for a lack of better words, _hungry_ , _for her_.

Her leftover juices were still dripping off of his face, down his chin and neck, collecting together on his tanned, chiseled chest. Akiza could feel herself getting warmer and wetter by the second, just by looking at him. But his eyes, their normal vibrance of solemn peace was all but vanished. Instead, what she was looking at both scared her and excited her like never before. Stone-cold calm, masked by hunger of lust so unquenchable, that if her binds were to break right now, she'd be his in a matter of seconds.

As she stared at the hot, young man, beneath her, her heart was hammering in her chest, her palms getting clammy and sweaty. A lump formed in her thoat, that she nervously gulped down. Her mind wondering,

 _"Just, what the hell have I done…"_

However, instead of conveying her shock and fear, she put on a mask of defiance, before smoothly, lowering herself down to eye level at Yusei's groin. Humming in delight, she grabbed the hem of his boxers in the same manner she did all those months back; licking the length of his hardened bulge, lightly biting the muscle still confined in the increasingly tightened fabric, her teeth biting into the waistband, and slowly and seductively she pulled the annoying fabric away, tossing it aside, and watched with glee as Yusei's manhood sprang forth from constricting fabric, causing Yusei to sigh in satisfaction.

Moaning and humming her approval of his _equipment_ , she reached back behind her, unbuckling her bra, tossing it Yusei's direction, and at the same time slipping off her soaking panties, leaving herself in just her stockings and elbow high, fingerless gloves, that reminded him of the same material she wore when she used to wear her victorian, gothic corset. Seductively and playfully, she licked the palms of her hands, then went to work on jerking his hardened erection, all the while talking, with mixing her hot breath with the motions of her hands, increasing his length and girth.

"Hmm, now that that's out of the way, what do you say we move on to phase two, hm? You seem to be rather enjoying yourself, Yusei. Could it be that you like being the submissive one, once in a while? I mean, you're always in charge when dueling, or when you're at work; I bet gets boring after a while."

Increasing her ministrations, she began twisting her hands, whilst moving along his length, and polishing off his _other_ _head_ , as she continued.

"Come on - Admit it - I know you're enjoying this - almost as much as me."

Throwing his head back into the mattress as far as his current predicament would let him, he grunted out his response.

"Grr. I-I won't lie, you're right. It gets tiring and exhausting being the one who has to control everything on a daily basis. Sometimes, I do like having someone else charge, like right now…"

Taking a moment to relax his breathing, he didn't want to finish too soon, of course, he took a deep breath, all the while Akiza had moved past jerking around, and started taking him into her mouth fully, still listening in on him as she went.

"But…"

She looked up at him, finishing him off with a pop, with a bit of pre-cum leaking out of the tip, she happily licked it clean, before giving her full attention to Yusei, as he went on.

"That doesn't mean I appreciate being tied up, against my will, and treated like some plaything…"

His gaze hardening, leering at Akiza, his voice dropped an octave, when he sneered at her direction.

"When I get ou of these bounds, and I will, it'll be your turn. THAT, I can promise."

A chill of fear and _"excitement…?"_ ran down her spine at his words. It wasn't a threat, it was a promise, and Yusei ALWAYS kept his promises to the best of his abilities. However, instead of shirking away, she met his challenge with a smug grin, with a counter of her own, speaking in a low, cold tone.

"Oh, my dear Yusei, I'd LOVE to see you try, and who said I was done fondling your…. _tool_ here, hm? I'm just getting warmed up, big boy."

Sending a wink in his general direction, she got back to his crotch area, and before Yusei could come up with a clever retort, she wrapped and squeezed her large, round bust around his hardened rod. She was surprised that, at full length, and girth, she could barely hold it in one of her small, petite, hands, and that the tip could be seen poking out of her wonderful pillows.

Kissing her man's erection, she started to gently bounce her bust, up and down along his shaft, opening her mouth to let tip in at every one of Yusei's thrusts. Both having their arousal peak new heights at the sudden sensation; Akiza changed up her pace similarily to Yusei's earlier, shifting between gentle caressing, to vigorously bouncing, Yusei had to bite back his tongue to keep himself from blowing. Whereas Akiza, didn't have such a luxury, and with Yusei thrusting up as much as possible in his confined position, she gagged and came simultaneously, before holding Yusei's hips back down.

Her saliva dripping away from her mouth to his erected manhood, dripping and slowly travelling in between her breasts, she wiped it away rubbing it in and around her large mounds, and perked up nipples, pleasuring herself, all the while forcing Yusei to watch.

 _"T-That's just cruel, Akiza."_

Yusei absently thought in his mind, when she came to stop, looked in his direction with a devilish smile.

"Mmm, I bet you enjoyed that one, hm, Yusei? Oh my, you're still this hard even after all that? Well, let see how well, you'll handle _this_."

While Akiza was shifting around to get into the best position for the _main course_ , Yusei tried tugging on restraints again, and this time he could feel them loosening up.

 _"Huh. She said she bound these with her powers… if her body is stimulated enough, I'll eventually get free…. Just one more time should be enough, and then…. She'll think twice about tying me down…"_

As he was finished with his own thoughts, Akiza didn't seem to notice the slack in her restraints, or maybe she was enjoying herself so much, she didn't seem to care.

"For this next bit, I think I'm going to be - how should I say this? - riding the dragon?"

With all the back and forth battle over control, for once in the night, Yusei cracked up a little at her terrible attempt to lighten up their current sexual mood.

"Really, Akiza? You couldn't have come up with anything more clever than, _"Riding the Dragon?"_

While sitting up, straddling Yusei, she crossed her arms and turned her head away in irritation, huffing out her response.

"Oh, well, excuse me for trying brighten up the mood."

At that, Yusei deadpanned, and gave her his honest opinion.

"Akiza. You have me tied down to your bed. With you on top of me, straddling me, and proclaiming practically throughout the whole night, that for tonight, I'm practically a bought, and paid for sex toy, used for your pleasures and fantasies. There isn't anything at this moment that could brighten the mood."

Akiza, uncharacteristically, smirked devilishly, then seductively whispered,

"Then, shut up, and put up, stud."

Sarcastically, she continued, "Oh, that's right, I forgot, you can't move, without my say so, and we both know that's not happening. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."

Yusei glared at her, with his thoughts voicing in his head, _"Sooner than you might think…"_

Squating above Yusei's shaft, she lowered herself slowly, teasingly along down his length, watching in delight as Yusei squirmed. Once reaching all the way down to the base, she gasped and moaned at the familar sensation and feeling. Immediatedly, she started bouncing up and down on his length; her breasts on full display, clapping and slapping each other in a circular motion. Yusei grunting, and doing the best he can at thrusting in time with her rhythm. However, she put a stop to that, by vigorously continuing her motions, forcing him down onto the bed, and to take the brunt of her bodily movements. Seconds passed into minutes, and minutes passed into what felt like hours, her breathing quickening, heart pounding, she leaned back on her hands, holding herself up by grabbing hold of Yusei's strong legs, showing Yusei all of what her body could give him at such an angle.

Yusei had long since stopped trying to thrust into her. In his position he could only do so much before Akiza's rhthyms overpowered his own, soon before she released again, she shifted her body, this time, turning completely around, her round, firm, bare ass on display, while she leaned forward towards the footboard of the bed. Slamming on top of Yusei, with all she could. Yusei grunting back, tightening the muscles in his neck, and breathing through his nose to keep himself from finishing off before he had the chance to _return the favor_. Suddenly, she stopped, and once again spun back around, facing Yusei once more.

She bent down, and without either of them speaking, placed a chaste kiss on his lips, pulling back after a few moments, with Yusei placing his head back down on the mattress. Akiza quickly feeling her growing, pent up orgasm about to unleash, gripped the headboard tightly, and began thrusting down upon Yusei as fast and hard as she could. Seconds later, she hit her third orgasm, tightening and clenching around Yusei in a vice grip, before collapsing on top of him, completely, unaware that her binds had given out after that last spasm.

Before she could process her surroundings, she was suddenly flipped over, roughly onto her toned stomach, with an animalistic, and savage Yusei, pushing her down into the mattress, with her ass up in the air. Turning her head as far back as she could in her current position, she urgently questioned,

"YUSEI!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Yusei growled back, "I told you, I was going to get out, and now its my turn to return the favor!"

Akiza's eyes went wide, when she remembered what he promised to do if he got out. She knew he would eventually, but she had thought he'd be too exhausted between their frivolous nightly actions, and his long flight over. Apparently, she thought wrong.

 _"Uh oh…. What have I- !"_

Before she could get another thought out, Yusei suddenly shoved his full length into her soaking wet core, and relentlessly began pounding into her, forcing her further into the mattress, muffling her moans, gasps, and screams of pleasure from escaping. Her body tightening and convulsing, she could nothing, but take it. One vigorous thrust after another.

Her voice becoming a breathless whisper, her mind could only register pleasurable, rough pounding, getting harder and faster. Increasing in both speed and intensity, in no time she succumbed to her fourth orgasm, exploding all around him, but Yusei was far from done. Instead of letting her catch her breath, and give her a moment to relax, he pulled out of her harshly, flipped her back over on to her back, and dragged her to the edge of the bed, hard.

Breathlessly, she tried to reason with him, but to no avail,

"W-Wait, Y-Yusei! I-I c-can't - y-you've proven y-your point, I-I w-won't - UGH!"

Instead of coming up with a snarky retort, he spread her legs wide open, thrusted into her hard, and pressed down on her legs, holding them down beneath the underside of her knees, shoving, and pushing himself impossibly deep inside her core. Her retorts silencing under her own pleasurable sounds. Moaning, gasping and screaming for Yusei to not stop, begging him to thrust into her, and just when she was about to blow for the fifth time, he pulled out.

"W-What are y-you…?" She was interrupted when Yusei flicked the bud on her clit, causing her to jump and yelp at the sensation. He then placed his hardened, thick length onto the same bud, and teasingly began rubbing in the tip, before pulling out, and repeating the process.

"Ungh, Y-Yusei, th-that's n-not, p-please -"

"Please what? You? Oh, I don't think so, not just yet. You teased me endlessly for hours on end with your little 'game', and now it's my turn. Come on, I want to hear you say it."

Akiza's little stunt had turned Yusei into a whole, different kind of animal. The last time he got rough with her, he was still compassionate, and behaved more like a gentleman, but this? He wasn't just domineering anymore, he was savage, rough, and Akiza was turned on more than she would care to admit, and that's exactly what he wanted to hear her say.

In a meek voice, she pleaded, "P-Please, f-fuck me…"

However, her pleads went unanswered as Yusei continued to toy with her. Payback was a bitch, and Akiza was on the receiving end of it this time. In her mind, the one part that seemed capable of any actual thought, suggested she may have gone a bit too far. What Yusei was doing to her right now, was just as cruel as when she started pleasuring herself in front of a vulnerable Yusei, who could do nothing but watch. All Yusei had to do was simply stick in a finger, and she'd be balling out right now. Groaning in displeasure, her will wavered in no time.

"Fuck me, senseless! I'm yours, Yusei! Do what you want to me! You're the only one for me! The only man who can satisfy me! SO QUIT DICKING AROUND, AND - !"

Immediately, silencing her screams, he pulled her legs up against his well toned, lean muscled body, with her feet dangling over his shoulders. Simultaneously, pushing her legs back down, with her knees touching her shoulders, and burying himself into wet, and sensitive womanhood all the way to the base, he pulled out of her, until everything but just the head was still inside, before slamming himself back inside, vigorously pounding in and out of her, continuously causing waves of pleasure pass over her. Her screams, moans, and gasps of pleasure could no doubt possibly be heard throughout the halls, but neither she nor Yusei could care.

Moving his hands to frame her face, clutching the back of her head, and pressing to his; his hands grabbing fistfuls of hair, tugging at the roots roughly, she in turn, gripped his wrists in a death like vice grip, her hold tightening on his wrists, while her core clenched impossibly tight around him. Grunts and groans, mixed with moans and screams resounded throughout the room. The bed shaking, creaking along with the intensely hard and fast thrusts, causing the headboard to bang relentlessly against the wall, soon something had to give, and give it did.

Feeling his manhood enlargen within her, it was only amatter of seconds before, "Ungh, A-akiza - !" Simultaneously, Akiza flooded around him, as he exploded into her.

"Ah, OH, Yusei!" With their shared high coming to an end, the both of collapsed onto the creaking structure before it also collapsed under the weight of their sexual activities, earning a laugh from the two lovers, as they held onto each other ina warm embrace, and drifting into a blissful sleep, once more.

Suffice to say, Yusei was more than ready to conquer the Fortune Mainframe presentation, with Akiza accompanying him, when the time came. Not to mention having to fix her bed, after their frivolous night. Not knowing when he'd be back, they both agreed that they would inform the other of their arrival the next time one came to visit the other. It wasn't perfect, but they had everything all under control, in the end.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, it wasn't as long, but it was close enough. This isn't the last chapter, by the way; however, the next one will be. And there will be a huge time jump, between now and then in the story. So, until then, hopefully everyone will continue to read this, and finish it once I'm done. Also leave behind a review, I like to hear your thoughts; it'll help improve my writing for future stories. I will continue to keep writing; however, my updates and uploads are rather, sporadic. What with college, no internet at home, and no vehicle I can take to go somewhere with Wi-Fi when I'm not taking classes; it'll be tough, and it sucks, but I'll eventually get around to writing other stories. If anyone has any questions, or tips, or generally anything they want to discuss with me, just PM me, and I'l do my best to get back to you, as fast as I can. Peace, guys, and gals.


	3. Forever

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Lovers' Bond

Forever

AN: Thought I'd internet shorthand this bit. Well, this is it. The last one for this story. This was just a short, little project for two reasons: First, I wanted to see if it was possible for me to write romances, and smut/lemon stories in general. Second, I wanted to try out writing my own stories, and from the reviews I've gotten so far, they have already encouraged me to write more. I was going to write more anyway, but the responses have made me want to do it even more now. So, without further adieu, let's get to it.

* * *

It was time. The day was finally here. Everyone knew it would happen from the beginning, they just didn't expect it to happen so soon after she came home. Yusei and Akiza's long awaited wedding was finally about to begin. After spending eight years together, constantly moving back and forth from Germany and Japan, visiting when able, they were finally ready to move on with their lives, together.

Their relationship was far from perfect. They had their troubles, and their arguments, like every other couple would, but they always managed to fix them, to work together, and work through their problems. After all, great marriages, well, what-was-soon-to-be a great marriage, don't happen by luck, or by accident. They are the result of a consistent investment of time, thoughtfulness, forgiveness, affection, mutual respect and a rock-solid commitment between the soon-to-be husband and wife.

It wasn't easy, that much was for certain. What, with Akiza's studies and Yusei's demanding job, but they didn't give up, and in the end, it all worked out. They were happy together, and both of them deserved it.

For Akiza, her commitment and diligence to her studies rewarded her greatly. After halfway through the program, she was awarded an internship with one of Berlin's most prestigious hospitals, and after spending the other half of the program studying, she graduated with full honors all around. After working in that very same hospital for another six months, she was finally ready to return home and more importantly, return to Yusei for the last time.

At the same time, Yusei's hard work and determination rewarded him just as equally. Becoming one of the most well respected and intelligent scientists and engineers that New Domino has seen, since his late father and mother's time. It took eight long years, but the Fortune Mainframe Project wasn't just successful, but it was ultimately, completed. Free energy shared worldwide with no chance of ever having a catastrophe as horrific as what happened in Z-One's timeline. Eventually moving out from Zora's Poppo Time Garage, Yusei found himself a place in Tops. Ironically, the very same home his parents had owned before their tragic deaths in the city's most devastating event; Zero Reverse. Completely, redone and fully functional. Perfect to suit Yusei and his soon-to-be wife with all of the necessities that they will ever need.

The newly reformed couple were now in New Satellite - having been brought up from the ashes and slums of the previously destroyed Old Satellite - more importantly at Martha's Orphanage, who had insisted that the wedding take place there. Everyone of their friends that they've made over the years were in attendance. From the original team; Jack, Crow, Leo and Kalin as the groomsmen and Carly, Sherry, Luna and Misty as the bridesmaids. To the twins and Akiza's friends from New Domino Duel Academy; Patty, Dexter, Bob and even Sly. Not to mention sector security's very own Chief of Police; Trudge, accompanied by Mina and Kaz. Along with Yusei, Crow and Jack's Satellite friends; Nervin, Blitz, Tank and Rally. Everyone from Crow's kids that he looked after, to Team Unicorn and Team Ragnarok were in attendance at this glorious moment that was about to happen.

It was decided that they would have the ceremony outside in Martha's garden. The ceremony was also to be held at dusk, just before sunset. Flowers of all kinds and colors were in full bloom for the special event. Tables, chairs countertops, were all scattered about for the dance and dinner afterwards. It was going to be the most wonderful and beautiful night that everyone in attendance would experience for years to come.

Martha and Setsuko taking front row seats, watching their precious little babies finally tying the knot, tearing up at the special occasion. Yusei stood nervously overlooking at the crowd of people, of all the friends that they had made together get to watch as he joins the woman he's loved for so long, join him in matrimony for eternity. All went silent and gasped in awe at the beautiful sight approaching the groom. There standing with her father's arm entangled with her own, was Akiza Izinski, soon to be Akiza Izinski Fudo - she liked the sound of that - walking down the aisle to her soon to be husband.

Flawless, ruby red, magenta hair, flowing like a river behind her, dressed in her mother's wedding dress she had when she married Hideo, customized to fit her daughter's gorgeous frame. Caramel-brown-amber eyes locked in place staring into Yusei's beautiful cobalt-blue-sapphire gems, with her small, soft, petite hands entwined into Yusei's large, rough, worn hands, the minister began speaking what they've all been waiting to hear.

"Dearly, beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two - Akiza Izinski and Yusei Fudo - in holy matrimony. If anyone here knows any reason for which these two people should not be together, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

None in attendance dared say anything. Yusei and Akiza deserved to be happy; to be happy together, or else face the wrath of Martha! Not that anything needed to be said. After a brief moment of silence, resounding throughout Martha's backyard, but the chill of the wind and the chirping of the birds, the minister happily continued.

"Well, now I do believe that the groom and bride have written their vows to one another, Akiza, if you would, please."

Walking a step up to Yusei, she proudly smiled and began.

"Gladly. Yusei, words alone can't express the sheer magnitude of my love for you, but I'll do my best. When we first met, as you know, I was scared. Scared of you and scared that you could see through me, to the real me, hiding behind my mask. No matter how much I hurt you, or how much I tried to push you away; you didn't give up on me. You gave me the time and attention I needed, and so desperately wanted, even when I didn't know it. You were there for me when I needed comfort or support; you've never let me down, and now I'll try to do the same. I love you, Yusei. I always have, and always will."

Tears and sobs could be heard throughout the garden, as people were seen sniffling, and rubbing their eyes after hearing Akiza's kind and loving words. The minister then turned to Yusei, and asked for the same.

"Yusei, if you will, please."

Yusei, nodded nimbly and added with his own charming smile, that could make Akiza faint,

"Certainly. Akiza, when we first met, I knew there was something special about you. It wasn't your powers, or the Mark of the Crimson Dragon that used to be on your arm. There was a spark, a connection between us that I could feel. I don't know how, but I just knew that you were hurting on the inside. I wanted to help you, to heal you of your pain. I wanted to see the true you, and you were the one that let me in. I didn't know it then at the time, but I realized almost too late that I what I did, I did out of love. Love for who the real you, and for who you really are. Always and forever, for eternity. I will love you, until the end of time."

More tears and sobs could be heard, especially from the front row as one could see Martha wiping away her tears. She was proud of the man Yusei had become, and she didn't know how, but she could feel the presence of his late parents, and knew that they were too. Akiza herself was brought to tears from Yusei's confession, but didn't allow them to ruin their special moment. The minister proceeded with the ceremony.

"Do you have the rings?"

Jack came from Yusei's side as did Carly from Akiza's, and gave their respective honors their respective rings. It seems after everyone's return to New Domino, Jack and Carly had patched everything up from their last meeting, when Jack left to become the World Turbo Dueling King. Smiling at one another, and then their friends, they went back to their respective places next to the other groomsmen and bridesmaids. The minister taking the rings, then turned to the beloved couple, and began again.

"Akiza, do you take Yusei to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, in life and in death?"

"I do, always and forever."

Slipping the gold, rose engraved ring onto Yusei's finger, the minister continued.

"And Yusei, do you take Akiza to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, in life and in death?"

"I do, always and forever." He repeated after his beloved.

Slipping the silver, star engraved ring onto Akiza's finger, the two took another small step towards the other, knowing of what was coming next. The minister then finished the wonderful ceremony with the words that everyone in attendance and especially the two soulmates standing in front of the crowd had longed to hear.

"Yusei Fudo. Akiza Izinski. I now pronounce you husband and wife! Yusei, you may now kiss the bride!"

" _Don't need to tell me twice!"_

Yusei, pulled Akiza into his warm embrace, passionately kissing Akiza, sweeping her off her feet, and twirling her 'round and 'round, before settling her back down. Akiza melted into the kiss, gasping when Yusei picked her up, letting him deepen the already passionate kiss, twirling her around, earning a genuine laugh to escape her lips after settling on the ground; this time kissing Yusei back with all of her fervor.

* * *

The crowd in attendance exploded in a standing ovation, with cheers, whoops, applause, laughter and tears of excitement and joy, resounding throughout the open space. Soon, everyone broke out into a wonderful dance, with the groom and bride starting things off. Taking her hand in his, Yusei led Akiza into the middle of the area, with his left hand entwined in her right, and his right placed on her waist, while her left was placed on his shoulder. To her surprise, they danced in perfect sync, swaying to the melody and harmony of the music. Twirling her around, Yusei held her arms in his hands, while her back was placed up against his strong chest. Swaying back and forth, left then right, Yusei placed his head on her shoulder, and whispered into her ear.

"You look surprised. What? Didn't think this guy knew how to dance?"

Akiza hummed and moaned as his hot breath in her ear sent chills down her spine. She leaned into his touch, and whispered her reply back to him.

"Surprised? Honestly, I shouldn't be, but to answer your question, yes, I had no idea you could dance. Nor dance as well as you are. I thought you couldn't, when you told Roman all those years ago, when everything was so complicated back then. Guess I was wrong."

Chuckling into her ear, he moved his head to the other side, gently pushing her hair away, and lightly placing soft kisses on her neck. Akiza bit her lower lip, and moved her head away in the other direction to allow him more access, which he greatly obliged. Still holding her in the same position, he continued with his soft kisses, before going back to her ear, and continuing the conversation.

"If I remember correctly, I told him I don't dance. Don't and can't are two entirely different meanings. And before you ask, Martha taught me us when we were young, and gave me a refresher course just for this. Besides, if it's for you, I think I can make an exception every now and then."

Before she could reply, he twirled her around again, and dipped her, with one hand cradling and steadying her waist, while the other traced up her risen leg; from her calf, to her thigh, before gently bringing her back up, and resting both hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him, and planting a hot passionate kiss on her lips. His tongue slipping through, asking for further entrance, she happily obliged, and allowed him to roam and explore her mouth, as she did the same, sucking the other's tongue; they both melted into it, and only separating when the lack of oxygen became of more import.

Eyes closed, they slowly opened, gazing into the other's with trust, compassion, lust and most of all, love. Applause and cheers came from the crowd as the music ended, and everyone else started gathering around, dancing with each other as more music was played, but it was all just a blur to the two newly weds, who only had eyes for the other.

After the ceremony had ended, the newly wedded couple were more than eager to make this wedding official. Saying goodbye to all of their family and friends, Yusei led Akiza down towards the wedding limo, opening the door for her, as a true gentleman and husband would, waving goodbye to everyone, he then entered into the vehicle after her, closing the door behind him. The car then sped off, leading the couple to Yusei's - now, _their_ home in Tops.

* * *

Inside, Akiza was huddled up to Yusei, as close as humanly possible, hands clasped in his, fingers entwined, resting her head on his shoulder. Fingering the new, beautiful ring on her finger, she reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. He turned towards her, pulled her even closer to him, and kissed her forehead, before pulling back and speaking.

"It's finally here. Almost too good to be true."

Tightening her grip in his hand momentarily, she brushed away a few bangs from his face, before giving her reply.

"I know what you mean. This is all so new to me, that some part of me can't help but think that this is all just a dream. That I'll wake up, and realize that none of this is real, and I'll be alone again."

Placing a gentle hand on her cheek, he cupped her face in his hands, before kissing her passionately. Their hands now free, her hands found their way up to the collar of his tux, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. While his hands found their way to her waist, he holstered her up, earning an involuntary gasp to escape her lips, causing her to giggle, before he placed her down on his lap, and they resumed their passionate make out session. Holding her close to him, Yusei spoke softly into her ear, brushing away stray hairs from obscuring his gorgeous new wife's heart shaped face.

"If this was a dream, I wouldn't want to wake up from it, but this -"

Clasping his hands into hers, intertwining their fingers together again, squeezed and tightened the hold for a brief second, before continuing.

" _This_ is real, Akiza. You and me together, sharing our lives with one another. There's nothing more real than this right here. The love we have for each other, you can't fake that."

Smiling at her beloved, she placed a chaste peck on his cheek, before settling herself into his lap, fingering little shapes on his chest, feeling his hard, chiseled pectorals beneath the fabric. At the same time, Yusei was thumbing her back, caressing the soft, porcelain skin hiding beneath her wedding gown. In the past, when they came to visit the other, not all of their "meetings" were lead to frivolous activities. Sometimes they were just like they are now; holding each other close, relaxing in their partner's arms. They settled into their new position, waiting for the driver to them home; to take them to _their_ home. It was going to take a little while to get used to that, but the two lovers were more than happy to meet the prospect of them sharing a home together.

* * *

Soon after arriving to their new home, Yusei, in the traditional fashion of a newly wedded couple, picked up Akiza bridal style, leading her to the door to their new life together. With her arms securely wrapped around his neck, he quickly made his way to through their home, causing Akiza to laugh at his eagerness. Once they made it to the bedroom, he gently placed Akiza down on the mattress, still caught in a giggling fit. With an amused expression on his face, smiling warmly at his wife's playfulness, he asked,

"What? I can't be happy about spending the rest of my life with the woman I picture myself being happy with?"

After a few seconds, she calmed down from her fit, playfully slapping her husband's chest, before sitting herself up, and giving a warm smile of her own and answering his question.

"It's just, I have never seen you so ecstatic about something before. It's funny, watching you act so differently from your usual self, that's all."

"Oh, is that all? I thought you liked my playful side. Hm, guess I was wrong."

Playing along with Yusei's game, she shot back, whispering seductively in his ear.

"I never said I didn't like it, in fact, you're pretty cute when you're funny. Not to mention, whenever we play these little games of ours, I get a little hot and bothered with all the teasing and flirting."

Pulling her flush against his chest, he huskily replied.

"Then let me remedy that."

Moving in to begin, he was abruptly stopped, when Akiza placed a finger on his lips, and her free hand on his chest. She then responded back to him, continuing with her devilishly, sweet seductive tone.

"Uh-uh, not yet big boy. As much as I would love nothing more than to make this marriage official, I think I need a little freshening up. Don't you?"

Growling, Yusei reluctantly pulled back, before suddenly grabbing her by her wrists and pushing her back down on the mattress, using his body weight to hold her down. Shocked by his actions, she glared in his direction, ready to tear him a new one, when she was interrupted.

"Yusei Fudo, what the hell do you think you're -!"

"Relax. I would never intentionally harm you, Akiza; you know that. I just wanted to tell you, up close, that I hope you don't mind me joining you."

Pulling back slowly, Yusei left her stunned, and honestly, wanting more. Unsheathing himself from her, he was about to make his way to the bathroom, when Akiza sat back up, and strutted her way over, passing him by, she sent him a wink, before seductively replying,

"Where's your manners, stud? Ladies first, remember?"

Huffing, Yusei twirled her around and pinned her up against the bathroom door. Memories of their first time together flashing back in both of their thoughts. Grinding his hips against her own, driving his pelvis into hers, a moan escaped from her lips, while Yusei replied, his hot breath sending chills up and down her body.

"You're not just any lady, Akiza. You're MY special lady. My one and only."

Locking eyes with her, Yusei moved his lips to suck, lick and teeth on her neck, earning more elated moans and gasps from her, increasing their arousal. She'd clutch her hands in his hair, if only he didn't have them pinned by her wrists. As he continued with his ministrations, above and below, Akiza managed form a question, albeit breathlessly.

"W-What are you doing? You'll wake the neighbours if you keep that up. Do you want us to get caught again?"

Smirking, a smug grin plastered on his face, Yusei responded back with an inquiry of his own, before going back to his ministrations, now administered to the other side of her neck.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Groaning in pleasure, another moan and gasp slipped through her lips. His constant, non-stop teasing was really getting to her, and she couldn't take much more, so she finally gave in to what he, and admittedly, she wanted, panting in between breaths.

"D-Don't be ridiculous Y-Yusei. T-Tell you what, if you let me d-down, we can t-take that s-shower together? S-So, what do you say, Y-Yusei?"

Amused by her pun, Yusei stopped his ministrations, pulled away from her, and gently let her down to let her catch her breath. After a few moments when Akiza could breathe normally, she gripped Yusei by the hand, opened the bathroom door, and led him in, to what would definitely be more than just a relaxing shower.

* * *

Slipping into the bathroom, Yusei and Akiza were already mixed up in a hot and passionate kiss. His hands groping and massaging her large, beautiful mounds through the fabric of her dress, in his rough palms, while her hands drifted slowly down towards his belt buckle, lifting up the dress that was tucked within, and then reversed her actions, by trailing and tracing her fingernails along his lean muscular torso. Breaking apart for air, the two of them just stared into the others' eyes, gazing longingly into pools of sapphire and amber. Then, Akiza gaze shifted down to her gown, particularly to her noticeable cleavage, with Yusei's eyes following hers. She then lifted her gaze slowly back to him, as if saying, _"Yes, I'm ready"_. Yusei nodded, understanding what she was silently telling him. Removing his hands from her bosom, they found their way to the zipper in the back, pulling it slowly, all the while his gaze never leaving her own.

The gown slipped off her shoulders, dropping to the floor, revealing Akiza's voluptuous figure before Yusei's very eyes; dressed in silky white matching bra and panties. His thoughts now were the same as they were eight years ago. She was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. And now that they've both had time to mature and grow older, their bodies were no different to change. Akiza, for instance, had let her hair grow out, down to her waist, and was currently wearing it completely free of any hair accessories. She had grown slightly taller in recent years, but was still a good four to five inches shorter than Yusei. From her high, strong and full cheekbones, to her small shoulders and her large breasts - which seemed to have also gotten a bit fuller - to her toned stomach, shapely wide hips, sexy and flexible legs, to her gorgeous, cute feet - there was no word that Yusei could describe just how _perfect_ she was, but now wasn't the time to stare off into space, just looking at her voluptuous frame.

Stepping forward, Akiza's eyes were asking the same question, that Yusei's had before, and just like she had silently agreed, so did he. Kissing him again, her tongue slipped against his lips, asking - no - begging for entrance, and of course Yusei was more than happy to oblige. Their tongues danced in each others' mouths; a tango of lust and love, a battle for dominance. He could taste the sweet flavor of watermelon from her lip gloss, and her natural scent of strawberry over drove Yusei's senses. While at the same time, Akiza was tasting the flavor of mint-green peppermint from the chewing gum he had before the wedding ceremony, mixed with his natural scent of vanilla drove Akiza's scenes into overdrive.

While Akiza's tongue was busy sucking and tasting Yusei's, her hands found their way to the tux he wore over his dark, navy blue buttoned up shirt. Thankfully, she didn't have to fumble with a tie. She had told Yusei once that he looked better without one, and ever since then he's never used one after that. Sliding her hands underneath the black tux, she pushed it off his broad shoulders, feeling the hard, lean muscle hiding underneath. Moving his arms behind him, Yusei helped her remove the jacket and let her continue undressing the man before her, when it dropped to the floor, whilst moving his hands back to feeling up her goddess-like frame. Feeling up his hard body from underneath the dress shirt, she traced her hands back up his rock-hard, tight abdomen, leading up to his chiseled torso and chest, she removed one button after another, until she was able to quite literally, rip it off, but Yusei didn't care. He had more pressing matters to deal with at the moment.

Pulling back from the lack of air, but still holding each other at arm's length, Akiza could feel Yusei's inner body heat radiate off of him and transfer over to her. Her hands feeling up his hard, chiseled, lean muscular, scarred body; it was just as how she remembered it to be. Yusei himself had grown a bit as well over the years. Though he still wasn't at Jack's height, nor build, he had still grown a couple of inches taller and had built up a bit more muscle mass, but nothing to make him look "burly" or too muscular in any way. To Akiza, he looked nothing short of a male model; hell in her mind, he'd give a Greek God a run for his money; however, the intense look in Yusei's eyes shifted her thoughts to more important matters, such as their current position.

For a moment, they just stood there. Gazing into the others' eyes, hands stilled, but not pulled away. Still locking eyes together, Akiza reached back behind her to unclasp the suffocating fabric from her chest, when Yusei's hands shot up, and stopped her.

Softly, he said, "Let me."

Not breathing a word, she complied, and watched as he gently pulled her closer to him, her already perky nipples grazing against his hard chest, and her hips to collide up against his hardening erection in his pants, causing a slight moan to come from her lips. Giving her a small smile, he continued, reaching up from her small waist, ghosting his fingers lovingly along her curves, winding his hands behind her back, and unclasping the constricting fabric, allowing Akiza to breathe a sigh of relief.

Returning his smile, she grabbed onto Yusei's belt buckle, locking eyes with the man of her dreams, and voicing her thoughts, "Allow me."

Nodding in approval, Yusei dropped his hands away, and allowed Akiza to remove his belt before dropping to her knees, feeling up his bulge on the way down, causing him to groan in the back of his throat.

Gripping the hem of his jeans and underwear in one hold, she tore away the uncomfortable and ever increasingly tight fabric of clothing, letting his manhood spring forth, causing Yusei to throw his head back and a sigh to escape from his lips. Moaning herself, Akiza went to grab his hardened manhood, but Yusei quickly brought her up on her feet. In confusion, she gave him a questioning look, only to receive a small, an almost unnoticeable, slight grin, in which he suddenly picked her up, and flipped her over into a sixty-nine position, and immediately went to pleasuring her with his talented tongue. She gasped and moaned at the sudden intrusion of the oh, so familar muscle licking away at her wet core, stimulating her most sensitive spot. In return, she did the only thing she could do; grab hold of his hardened erection, and slurping her tongue all over its length.

The feeling of having her tongue roll over his erect shaft, mixed with the feeling of the back of her throat, as she licked, sucked and gagged on his big, thick rod, sent ripples of pleasure and satisfaction throughout his lean, muscular body. Not one to not repay his dues, Yusei licked along the length of his thumb, and inserted it into Akiza's cute, pink little butthole, fingering it while simultaneously tongue-fucking her wet, pink core, along with very timely licks against her small, cute little clit, sending Akiza into a mad frenzy of euphoric arousal. Polishing off Yusei's now, fully erect manhood, she popped him off with a smack, and immediately went to jerking his lengthy shaft at a brisk pace. It was almost as if the two were competing to outdo each other. Trying to see how fast they could make the other climax. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how one looks at things, Akiza reached her breaking point first, sending ripples and shivers up and down her spine, with breathless moans and pants haning in the air.

However, Yusei was far from finishing off his soulmate for the evening. Still hanging in his arms, he flipped Akiza back over, back to her original position. Stepping into and starting the shower, with her still in his arms, he closed the sliding door behind him, then pinned Akiza up against it. There were no words that needed to be said, not that Akiza could, or wanted to speak at the moment. Yusei's ministations left her breathless, hot and most importantly, wanting more. With her legs securely wrapped around his waist, and firmly placed up against the shower door, Yusei inserted his impressive length into her wet and wanting womanhood, eliciting an elated and excited moan to escape her lips.

Moving at a slow and steady pace at first, the warm, tight embrace that was currently enveloping him, along with Akiza's breathless moans and pants, urged him on. Picking up the pace, increasing the speed and intensity of his thrusts inside her, along with the feeling of the warm water raining down, Akiza could do nothing, but grip Yusei's broad shoulders and hold on for the ride, as she clenched and tightened around Yusei's manhood, sheathed deep within her. As his thrusts continued, Yusei increased her pleasure tenfold by licking, teething, and sucking on her large, bountiful mounds, and hard perky nipples. Her breaths and pants quickening, she was close to another powerful orgasm, when suddenly, her back arched and head rolled back as far as they could go; her dam broke, releasing a flood of arousal to surround Yusei's hardened manhood.

Slowing to a stop, Yusei gently let Akiza down onto her feet, before picking up one leg, putting it over his forearm, shifting their positions, so that Akiza's hand was now gripping the shower door's metal clasping at the top. Entering inside her from that angle sent him deep within, kissing her womb, causing her to moan in ecstasy and delight. Reaching over with one hand, he began stimulating the bud on her clit, and simultaneously bucked into her at a moderate pace. Free of his body pressed against her, Akiza's bosom flopped, smacked and clapped against each other, sending droplets of water everywhere as the shower water continued to increase in temperature, and it wasn't the only thing getting hotter.

As Yusei's thrusts continued to delve deeper into her wet core, her hand that was gripping the metal clasping on top of the shower door, slipped, losing its grip, her hand traveled slowly down the fogged up door, and whipped itself around Yusei's neck, with the other not far behind, pulling him closer to her, and therefore increasing the depth of his reach. In no time, with the combination of the now hot, steaming shower water drenching the couple, along with Yusei's constant, deep penetrations and his stimulating fingers rubbing along her clit, she exploded with another powerful orgasm, releasing a breathless scream in the process.

Breathing hard, and panting every so often, with the shower water now turning cold, Akiza whispered out one word, "B-Bed…"

* * *

Breathing quite hard himself, Yusei nodded, agreeing. Shutting off the shower, Yusei picked Akiza up, bridal style, and opened the shower door, leading them out of the bathroom, and to their bedroom, to continue their copulation. However, opening the door without any cloth or towel covering their hot, wet bodies was probably not the best idea in the world. The sudden influx of cold air sent chills and goosebumps all over the two lovers. Not letting this stop him, Yusei rallied himself, and left the bathroom with Akiza still in his arms. Entering the spacious bedroom, he gently laid Akiza down on the mattress, taking a moment to observe her beautiful frame.

The goosebumps and chills that adorned her lavish skin, along with the still very wet water droplets dripping down her skin, and her disheveled, but still gorgeous flowing hair splayed out before him accentuated her already perfect, voluptuous body. At the same time, Akiza was also taking a moment to appreciate Yusei's heavenly, attractive body. From his unique, spiked up hair, now wet, yet still, somehow standing on end, to his tanned, scarred, lean muscular body, wet with water droplets and sweat dripping over his marvelous body, Akiza could feel the heat pooling at her core overwhelmingly increase.

Not wasting anytime, she motioned for Yusei to come to her. And like a knight, following his princess' command, he obeyed, propping himself above her, she turned over on her belly, letting Yusei get a full view of her shapely, wide hips, and flexible legs with just the right amount of muscle. Falling back to her cute feet, Yusei placed a kiss on the inside of her her heel, and continued placing light kisses, up along her calf, then massaging her quads with his rough hands, causing Akiza to groan and moan at the contact of skin. Placing his hands on her waist, Yusei stroked his thick length, along the crack and curve of her butt, before sheathing himself within her folds, eliciting a gasp of pleasure to come from her lovely, full lips.

Falling on top of her back, holding himself up with his strong hands, allowed him to delve deeper into her wet core, all the way to the base. Leaning her head back in response to the euphoric sensation, rippling through her body, she let out a breathless "oh", looking up into her beloved's gaze. Looking back with equal arousal and intensity, Yusei hungerly kissed her, dominating her mouth with his talented tongue, while emptying and filling her up with his impressive stature - he fit like a glove. Lifting her up, he placed a pillow beneath her, raising her ass up in the air at _just_ the right angle.

Lying back down, Akiza's eyes went wide, when Yusei inserted himself fully into her soaking, wet folds, and continously pounded into her with long, hard thrusts, the head of his shaft pushing up against her womb. Breathless pants and moans escaped her lips, as her breathing escalated into incoherent phrases of words like, "yes", "more", "harder" and "faster" were all lost to Yusei's ears. But it was enough to get him to urge on even more. Pulling her into him, he increased the speed and power of his thrusts, sending ripples bouncing off of her round, firm ass and pleasure the likes of which she hasn't felt since their last frivolous night. In a matter of seconds, Akiza crumpled to the mattress, body shaking, legs and hips quivering, and her throat rasping from all of the heavy breathing. Her hands clutched the sheets as if her life depended on it. That was the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced in a long time.

Yusei, all the while, still amazed her. Even after all of their hardcore, hot, passionate sex, with her having lost count how many times he's brought her to climax, he was still hard, and ready to go for another round. His stamina must have had to do with the fact that he spent many sleppless nights working on his duel runner when he was younger, and now as an adult, he was for the most part a workaholic, that is, until he made time for her. He knew he had it within himself for one, last go around, so after catching a breather, sitting up on his knees, he helped pull Akiza up, and then laid down on the mattress, with him lying on his back, and Akiza the one on top; just like their first time, all those years ago.

Readily, Akiza slowly sat herself down atop Yusei's almost too-hard erection, sheathing him within her fully to the base. A moan from her, and a grunt from him signaled her to begin. Placing her tiny, petite hands on his chiseled chest, nails tracing the hot, sweaty skin beneath, she moved her hips up, down and around, continously for a number of minutes, with Yusei guiding her strides with his hands placed on her waist. Grunts, gasps and moans of sexual tension passed through both of their lips. The aching feeling of a shared, climax egged and urged them both to go faster, but neither wanted this part to end too quickly, so biting their tongues, they continued with their slow and steady pace; feeling all of the love and passion between them.

Wrapping his strong arms securely around her, Yusei pulled Akiza down closer to his chest, deepening the feeling and increasing the ever growing climax that was about to burst. Digging his heels into the mattress and bending his knees, he began thrusting into her more deeply. Akiza was in heaven right now, clutching onto his broad, lean muscular shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, her elated hot breaths touching him; she was absolutely lost in the throes of passion, when finally, her climax hit, causing her body to writhe, grind, shake and nearly convulse on top of him. Yusei still not having experienced his orgasm, knew it was coming, and coming fast. Shifting their positions, Yusei flipped them over, with him on top, and still inside her. In immediate response, Akiza wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, sending him as deep as he could possibly go inside her. While she was still suffering from the aftermath of her own orgasm - admittedly, she was still cumming - Yusei continued with his slow, steady, long deep thrusts, until finally he let go, and a stream of hot liquid spewed out from within him and entered her, sending shock waves of absolute, euphoric pleasure between the two of them.

* * *

When their shared high had finally calmed down, Yusei fell on the other side of his beloved wife, completely spent from their hours long copulation. Resting her head on his shoulders and tiredly tracing shapes on his chiseled chest, Akiza cuddled herself as close as humanly possible to him. Breathing out a single tired breath, "Wow..."

Yusei, in return breathed out a huff, and said, "Wow, indeed."

Giggling at his joke, she rested her head closer to his chest, with his arm draped around her, and limbs tangled beneath the sheet, that barely covered their naked, sweaty bodies. She gladly, and happily voiced in a breath barely above a whisper, "That was… beyond anything I could have imagined."

Stroking along the length of her back, Yusei hummed in agreement. Neither speaking for a time, until Yusei spoke into the crook of her neck, up against her ear, "You're okay, right? I might have gotten carried away there at certain moments."

With an amused expression on her face, she poked his cheek, before replying, "Am I, okay? You're not serious, are you? Couldn't you _hear_ how okay I was? I'm more than okay, Yusei. I mean, I have to compliment you. You're a whole different kind of animal; me on the other hand? I don't think I'll be getting out of this bed anytime soon for a while."

Yusei heartedly chuckled at the compliment, pulling her close, and placing a loving kiss atop her head. Looking up into her lover's eyes, she had one last thing she wanted to say, before a blissful slumber awaited them, "Yusei? You'll be here when I wake, right?"

Smiling charmingly and kindly in her direction, Yusei cupped her beautiful, heart shaped face, and kissed her fully, with all of the love and compassion he could offer, and simply said the one word she wanted to hear, to alleviate her hidden fear, that somehow this was all still just a dream, "Always."

And with that, they both fell into a deep, warm and loving sleep. Knowing that they will forever be in each other's arms.

* * *

AN: And that's it! I apologize in advance if anyone is displeased that it's not as lengthy as my previous chapters. While I have been to a few weddings, honestly, I never really paid attention to the surroundings, or the ceremony itself. I was really there just for the free food. Lol. Yeah, yeah, you don't need to tell me I'm a pig, I already know.

This chapter was more about the wedding between Yusei and Akiza, and then them consumating said marriage, and not a lot of dialogue. Which is why there is a lack of detailed description here. If I got anything wrong with the ceremony itself, feel free to comment, or PM me, and I'll try to correct my wrongs.

Also, I hope I did my best to put my own spin on the wedding part. As I said, I'm not well versed in the actual ceremony itself, and had to read a few fan fics that had weddings in them to get a grasp of what actually happens, and if any of the material sounds similar to another author's work, I apologize, and will do what I can to correct my mistakes. I never want to sound as if I'm plagarizing another's work; that's just not cool, so if other writers/authors read this and get a sense of familiarity, just PM me about it, and again, I'll do what I can to change it up.

Thanks for all of the reviews, tips, followings and favorites; means a lot guys. Don't know what my next story will be, or when it'll be. I do play the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG from time to time, so I might write a short dueling one shot to see how well I can write duels. My problem wouldn't be the cards' effects (if it has any), or the ATK/DEF and level of the cards; it would most likely be keeping track of all the cards in play, so if anyone has any helpful tips about writing duels, give me a heads up! Thanks again guys, you've been great! And hopefully I'll see you all again, until next time!


End file.
